El sepulcro del Stalfo
by Vicky VanDort n.n
Summary: Mezcla de Oot y TP. Una semana antes de su coronación Link sigue escuchando los aullidos de un lobo, el cual no es otro sino el Stalfo que le enseño todas sus técnicas ¿Que es lo que lo ocasiona? ¿Acaso su corazón aún sufre?, ¿Podrá el héroe del crepúsculo ayudar al héroe del tiempo?.
1. En búsqueda del Stalfo

_Hola, hola n.n:_

_Tenia un tiempo que no escribía nada nuevo y la verdad es bien divertido. Bueno esta es mi primera historia de la leyenda de Zelda, soy una gran fanatica de estos juegos y espero que mi historia le guste a todos los fans de esta saga tanto como me gusta a mi escribirla. Me encantan los crossover aunque tambien la manipulacion del tiempo y si a ustedes les gusta de la misma manera, sean bienvenidos. Que el resto de las vacaciones de Verano se la pasen muy bien :)_

_Legend of Zelda asi como todos sus personajes son propiedad de Nintendo_

* * *

Era una noche fresca, cuando Link despertó asustado, se encontraba durmiendo en el cuartel general de la guardia real de Hyrule y recorrió su habitación con los ojos tranquilizándose, por orden de la princesa el tenia una habitación para sí mismo y un lujo supremo, una chimenea, pero no hacia tanto frio y por lo tanto estaba apagada; sintiéndose aliviado el joven se levanto y se asomo a la ventana, la luz de la luna llena y las estrellas iluminaban el paisaje y entonces escucho de nuevo la razón por la que había despertado, eran los lastimeros aullidos de un lobo, que sin embargo no le pertenecían a ningún animal, estos formaban una lenta y melancólica melodía . –De nuevo se lamenta el viejo- dijo recordando al guerrero que le había enseñado las técnicas de la espada -¿Qué le pasara?- se pregunto y se recostó de nuevo en su cama, no se pudo volver a dormir así que escucho atentamente hasta el amanecer.

En esa hermosa mañana la ciudadela de Hyrule se preparaba como todos los días para sus actividades normales, los panes y pasteles salían de la panadería al puesto para ser vendidos, relucientes peras y manzanas ya se encontraba en sus canastas, leche, queso, huevos, jugo; en fin cualquier cosa que sirviera para desayunar ya podía encontrarse en el mercado, pero esa no era una mañana como las demás, porque además del barullo típico de la hora, también se escuchaba a hombres dando órdenes, piernas subiendo por escaleras, martillos golpeando y cascabeles sonando, etc. Se estaba preparando a la ciudadela para el gran acontecimiento: La coronación de la reina Zelda, que se llevaría a cabo el sábado por la noche; también se investiría a los nuevos caballeros, sin embargo lo que todos se preguntaban era el gran honor que se le concedería al héroe del crepúsculo. Había infinidad de rumores, algunos decían que se convertiría en el jefe de la guardia real, otros decían que en el primer ministro y algunos otros incluso hablaban de de que se convertiría en el consorte real… y fue precisamente por esa razón que el joven héroe había salido del lugar, ya tenía suficiente con estar nervioso por sí mismo como para escuchar las tonterías que se decían de él, Tenia muy poco tiempo que formaba parte de la guardia real y entrenaba a diario con los otros soldados, pero ese día en especial su mente no se encontraba sobre tierra firme; dejo caer la espada y el escudo varias veces, corto un mechón de cabellos a un chico que entrenaba con él y se tropezó con sus propios pies; por lo que decidió aclara su mente, así que se disculpo con el jefe de la guardia alegando la barata excusa de un dolor de estomago y después de ponerse las sencillas ropas que había traído de Ordon, saco a Epona de las caballerizas y se alejo de la ciudadela.

En realidad no se alejo mucho, solo lo suficiente para no escuchar el bullicio de la ciudad, cuando se hallo en un campo lleno de flores y césped se bajo de Epona y se recostó en la hierba (No sin revisar el terreno primero, entre los matorrales siempre podía uno halla rupias y dolía mucho la espalda si te acostabas en ellas). Ahh! Los relajantes sonidos de la naturaleza, los pajaritos cantan, los insectos zumban, el viento rozando los cabellos –Esto es tan rico- se dijo- y pensar que hace pocas semanas esto estaba lleno de monstruos y bandidos".

Se quedo meditando un largo rato, pensaba en su pequeño pueblo y en lo que Talo, Lalo e Iván estarían haciendo, pensaba también en Ilia, en sus cabras y en Midna, en lo muchísimo que la extrañaba. – ¡No te vayas Midna!- se imagino a si mismo gritando en el momento que se rompió el espejo del crepúsculo, siempre se pregunto por qué no lo había hecho, porque había sido tan cobarde. Y fue así como sus pensamientos lo regresaron con Zelda, nunca supo a ciencia cierta que tan profunda fue su conexión con Midna, a veces se preguntaba si aquel cambio en la princesa del crepúsculo no era sino el reflejo de su conexión con Zelda y eso lo agobiaba mucho ya que tenia fuertes sentimientos hacia Midna; fue cuando regreso al tiempo presente y a la ceremonia del sábado la coronación de la reina Zelda…y la suya propia, ese día se convertía en un miembro de la familia real ¡Un príncipe! , no lo había meditado bien cuando se lo dijeron, tampoco cuando se lo conto con entusiasmo a Ilia, a Telma y a Leonardo, pero solo pensarlo en ese momento lo aterraba; porque eso lo convertía en el primero en la lista de posibles consortes para la reina, tal vez los rumores no estaban tan lejos de la realidad, se empezó a sentir muy mal, quería desesperadamente hablar de eso con alguien, alguien como un padre; pero él no lo tenía, con gusto hubiera entregado la espada maestra para poder hablar con el aunque fuera solo una vez.

-Es cierto- dijo incorporándose, había recordado la razón por la que se despertó en la madrugada, se levanto y se dirigió de nuevo a la ciudadela, derechito al castillo.

Tras dejar a Epona en los establos corrió a toda prisa, quiera hallar a la princesa, ella le había dicho que se debían tener completa confianza para lo que estaba planeado necesitaba de alguien con conocimientos que él no tenía, por eso quería recurrir a la portadora de la trifuerza de la sabiduría. Entro corriendo, en el castillo también estaban todos atareados, los cortesanos iban y venían, revisando grandes listas; los sirvientes fregaban pisos, pulían armaduras y espejos, etc. Se acerco a un cortesano que no parecía estar haciendo nada en particular.

-Estoy buscando a la princesa Zelda, ¿se encuentra aquí?- le pregunto

El hombre miro sus ropas y con gesto altanero le contesto- Su majestad se encuentra muy ocupada, no sé si tenga tiempo para atenderte- y de inmediato un guardia se le acerco y le susurro al oído- ¡Idiota! Es el héroe del crepúsculo-

Los ojos de aquel cortesano se abrieron como platos- discúlpeme señor- dijo inclinándose- no lo reconocí, la princesa se encuentra realizando algunos preparativos, en los jardines, yo mismo lo llevare con ella-

-No es necesario- dijo Link negando con la cabeza, salió, bajo una escalera y se encontró con que la princesa estaba de frente, revisando el color de los manteles que se colocarían en las mesas que ya estaban puestas en los jardines

-¡Majestad!- saludo el chico inclinándose ante ella.

La hermosa joven se acerco y le dedico una gran sonrisa- Link- le dijo- ¿Cómo has estado? ¿Han terminado ya los entrenamientos?, aunque suena un poco absurdo ¿no es cierto? El gran héroe del crepúsculo entrenando con los soldados, debes de aburrirte mucho-

-Me alaga, majestad- dijo el joven

-Eres demasiado formal- le reprocho Zelda- Te he dicho que me llames por mi nombre, quiero tener toda tu confianza, somos amigos-

-Perdóname- dijo Link sonrojándose- es que todavía me da pena-

Zelda soltó una risita, le encantaba lo sencillo que todavía era el chico –Bueno y ¿que querías decirme?- pregunto ella

-Tengo una pregunta, sobre uno de mis invitados-dijo el joven héroe

-¡Oh!, si es sobre el alojamiento del príncipe Ralis, no tienes de que preocuparte, ya lo tenemos contemplado, di ordenes para encontrarle un sitio que estuviera a su altura y encontramos una preciosa bañera de plata, donde el podrá pasar la noche, es un chico tan delicado, pero estoy segura que le gustara, ¿quieres verla?-comento Zelda.

-No, no es por eso-negó Link- es sobre otra persona, me gustaría incluir a alguien más en mi lista-

- De acuerdo- dijo la princesa

-Aunque esta persona es muy diferente- dijo Link

-Mis asistentes ya contemplaron el alojamiento para cualquier tipo de invitado, así sea un goron, un zora o cualquiera que se presente- afirmo Zelda

-Es que no estoy tan seguro que le sea posible venir al castillo- dijo Link- No sé si pueda entrar o necesita algún instrumento especial, para que pueda venir.-

-¿Cómo el espejo del crepúsculo?- pregunto con un poco de amargura la joven

-No, no se trata de un Twili- contesto el héroe- "y aunque quisiera, que Midna estuviera aquí, nunca podrá volver"- pensó el joven triste- veras el ya no se encuentra entre los vivos, es un Stalfo-

-¿Un Stalfo?- pregunto Zelda sorprendida. Link asintió con la cabeza- ¡Vaya! Eso es…muy extraño realmente- comento la joven mordiéndose un labio- ¡Cielos!, me la pusiste muy difícil- dio unos pasos pensativa- ¿Un stalfo? Link, la mayoría de ellos no son más que fantasmas sin vida, es decir, no saben lo que están haciendo en realidad, solo son la sombra de un caballero que traiciono al reino y por su traición están condenados a atacar cualquier cosa que se les ponga enfrente, aun si no se trata de un enemigo, aun si no se trata de una persona, algunos han atacado perros o caballos ¿Por qué quieres invitar a un Stalfo?-

Link se llevo a la princesa a la parte más lejana del jardín, si los demás escuchaban aquello creerían que estaba loco y le conto todo con respecto a ese Stalfo, de las piedras aulladoras, de las técnicas de espada y como gracias a ellas habían librado al reino de Ganon y Zant. Zelda se impresiono, como por un tiempo compartió el corazón y la mente con Midna sabía todo lo que había atravesado Link, pero ninguna de las 2 supo nunca del Stalfo.

-Parece que ese hombre aun esta consiente- dijo por fin la joven- buscare en los libros, estoy segura de que en alguno debe decir como poder introducir un Stalfo al palacio, y ¿el se encuentra muy lejos?-

-No, estoy seguro, tengo que ir a buscarlo- contesto el joven- y vengo a pedir tu permiso para ausentarme del palacio-

-La coronación es la semana que viene- dijo con seriedad Zelda- ¿crees poder regresar a tiempo?-

-Si, pienso buscarlo en la pradera, en la fuente de farone, en kakarico pero no más allá de la montaña de la muerte, para poder regresar por lo menos con un día de anticipación.

-Siendo así- dijo solemnemente la princesa- Joven héroe del crepúsculo, tiene mi permiso para irse-

Link decidió empacar de inmediato, así que regreso a su habitación y guardo algunas de sus pertenencias, salió discretamente por la puerta sur de la ciudadela, aun con sus ropas de Ordon puestas, para no llamar la atención, espero a la caída de la noche; tal vez porque le recordaba a Midna y se sentía mas cómodo, pero sobre todo porque los Stalfos aparecen por las noches. Cabalgaba pausadamente con Epona sosteniendo el candil en su mano, se aparecieron 2 Stalfos pero ninguno poseía una armadura como la del "viejo" como le gustaba llamarlo, se dirigía a Kakarico, que estaba más cerca y buscaría la piedra aulladora. Sin las criaturas del crepúsculo el viaje fue bastante tranquilo.

Al amanecer llego a Kakarico, ato a Epona cerca de la entrada del pueblo y en la parte de atrás de la fuente se cambio de ropa, poniéndose su traje del héroe para que su "viejo" lo reconociera y como era muy temprano y no había nadie en la calle, se dirigió al cementerio; camino observando las lapidas por si alguna le daba una pista, pero algunas eran tan viejas que no se podía leer lo que decía en ellas, hasta que recordó que la piedra aulladora no estaba ahí, sino en la montaña de la muerte.

Decidió subir la montaña por el camino del cementerio, aunque era muy de mañana el calor era insoportable, pero el caminaba lo más rápido que le daban sus piernas, pero, poco antes de llegar al pueblo lo detuvo un enorme obstáculo, un grupo de gorones recogían pedazos de madera y piedra carbonizadas, otro grupo permanecía inmóvil, pero era porque cuando alguien del otro grupo quería subir, se enroscaban y lo lanzaban al aire para alcanzar el siguiente nivel. Se acerco a uno de ellos y le pregunto -¿Qué ocurrió?-

-El joven que salvo al gorojefe- dijo el goron reconociendo a Link- hace 2 días que la montaña despertó, hacia mucho gorotiempo que no pasaba y eso provoco un gran derrumbe que...-

-Que elimino el sendero para ir al pueblo- comprendió Link y miro a sus alrededores, no había ni un solo rastro de la piedra aulladora.

-¿Viene a ver al gorojefe?- pregunto el rechoncho goron-Puede subir a mi espalda si gusta, lo subiré al pueblo.

-No, muchas gracias- dijo Link- Es solo que vine en busca de un objeto, era una piedra blanca con antiguas inscripciones en ella y un agujero en el centro ¿no la habrá visto?-

-goropiedra blanca- pensó el goron- si la vimos goroseñor es posible que no estuviera completa, recogimos muchos escombros anoche-

-¿Algún Stalfo que estuviera por aquí?- pregunto el joven

-Oh no goroseñor, cada vez que alguno de esos entes malignos se atreve a pisar el pueblo o sus alrededores es eliminado- comento orgulloso el goron- por suerte ninguno ha aparecido o nos quitaría el gorotiempo-

-Bien, en ese caso- comenzó desilusionado Link- enviare un mensaje a Hyrule para que les manden una escuadra que les ayude con la limpieza y reconstrucción-

-Muchas gracias gorojoven- lo interrumpió uno de los gorones ancianos que conoció en las minas- pero no será necesario, contamos con suficientes hombres y conocemos mejor el terreno, además sin ofender, pero los gorohumanos no tienen tanta fuerza para escarbar en esta dura piedra, lo que nosotros pudiéramos realizar en menos de una semana les tomaría al menos 3 meses de trabajo a ustedes; no hace falta que se moleste- finalizo amablemente.

-Bueno, entonces me retiro- dijo Link inclinando la cabeza, bajo por el sendero de que daba a Kakarico, en esos tiempos de paz comenzaron a llegar más personas al pueblo y la gente lo saludaba con entusiasmo al reconocerlo (amablemente él les devolvía el saludo), el chico se detuvo a comprar pan y queso; y le preguntaba a las personas por cualquier Stalfo que, gracias a los goron que vivían en la villa ya no se aparecían por ahí, por ultimo antes de partir paso a ver a Leonardo.

-Joven Link- dijo el hombre de largos cabellos negros al verlo entrar en su templo- tenía mucho tiempo que no venias por aquí-

-Estuve algo ocupado- comento Link-

-Si, me lo imagino, ser un miembro de la guardia real debe ser agotador, supongo has tenido mucho trabajo- dijo Leonardo.

-Realmente no mucho- dijo Link encogiéndose de hombros-

-¿Cómo van los preparativos para el sábado?- pregunto Leonardo sirviendo al chico un gran tarro de cerveza que Telma había mandado

El chico suspiro – bien, supongo- pero no sonó nada entusiasmado- es la princesa quien se haya mas ocupada- bebió un buen trago a la cerveza, estaba helada y deliciosa- La verdad es que me estoy muriendo de nervios- luego dijo pensativo- sin embrago…-

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto Leonardo

-Necesito encontrar la manera de atraer un stalfo al castillo-

-¿Un stalfo?- exclamo Leonardo incrédulo

Link asintió con la cabeza- veraz es que es muy larga la explicación y en resumidas cuentas, estoy seguro de que ese guerrero no es un traidor, la verdad es que cuando se dio la invasión de las criaturas del crepúsculo me ayudo mucho y…bueno sé que sonara algo estúpido, pero con él sentía una conexión especial, como si…no sé explicarlo- admitió el joven dándoles otro trago a la cerveza- Salí de la ciudadela para buscarlo, pero no tengo idea de donde este o como comunicarme con él-

-¿Cómo lo encontraste durante la batalla del crepúsculo?- pregunto Leonardo

-"aullando como un lobo"- pensó Link sin decirlo, eso sonaba muy absurdo así que dijo- él se ponía en contacto conmigo- lo que era verdad a medias- he preguntado por todo el pueblo pero nadie ha visto un Stalfo-

-¿Cómo es?-pregunto Leonardo-

-Es un esqueleto, con un escudo, una espada y armadura- contesto Link

-Esa información no te servirá chico- dijo Shad quien se asomo por la escalera que daba al sótano donde había estado todo ese tiempo- Todos los stalfos se ven así, ¿hay algo que lo haga diferente?-

-Se transforma en un lobo- dijo el joven héroe

-Interesante- dijo Shad acomodándose las gafas- jamás había escuchado que un Stalfo cambiara de forma- salió por completo del sótano y se sentó en la mesa

-¿Cuándo fue la última vez que lo viste?- pregunto Leonardo.

-Poco antes de terminar la guerra- contesto Link- desde entonces no lo he visto ni he hablado directamente con el-

-¿Ese Stalfo habla?- pregunto Shad sorprendido- ¡Oh por las diosas! Esto es genial- Leonardo volteo a verlo algo enojado por lo que añadió- discúlpame no quería ser irrespetuoso-

-Mira chico- empezó Leonardo- Tal vez ese hombre ha pagado su deuda y las diosas le han permitido descansar, por eso ya no lo has vuelto a ver-

Link tomo otro trago a la cerveza y negó con la cabeza- lo he escuchado aullar, no es el aullido común de los lobos, el aúlla melodías, a veces muy tristes y, el primer día que me presente al servicio de la guardia me pareció verlo en las afueras de la ciudadela- cerro los ojos recordando- me acerque un poco a él, pero en el instante que iba a llegar ¡PUF! Se desvaneció-

-¿De qué hablabas con él?- pregunto Shad, sirviéndose un poco de cerveza

-Me enseño varias técnicas de espada- dijo Link- y decía que una vez que haz tomado el camino del héroe es para siempre y que él lo sabía porque lo había tomado, varias veces me pregunto si era el elegido de las diosas, porque él había sido elegido por las diosas-

-¿Cómo luce, cuando no toma la forma de un lobo?- pregunto Shad y bebió un trago a la cerveza- pero piensa en los detalles, como es su escudo o su armadura-

-No sé, no le preste atención a eso…su espada- dijo pensando- se parecía a la espada maestra, la que deje en el templo del tiempo-

-El símbolo en tu mano- dijo Shad- ¿el tenia uno igual?-

-Sus manos siempre estaban enguantadas, pero es un Stalfo, si alguna vez tuvo el símbolo ya no se notaria- contesto Link acariciando su mano izquierda

-y aulla melodías- se dijo a si mismo Shad

-¿Qué piensas?- pregunto Leonardo al joven de las gafas

-¿Haz escuchado la historia del héroe del tiempo?- pregunto Shad a Link

-¿Qué?- exclamo Leonardo

-Claro, es un cuento de hadas muy famoso- contesto Link

-¿Estas loco?- dijo Leonardo

-Pero mira las similitudes- dijo Shad- El héroe del tiempo era un gran espadachín, portador de la espada maestra, hábil en el arte de la música, elegido por las diosas-

-Pero solo es una linda historia que le cuentas a los niños antes de dormir- insistió Leonardo- Además el gran héroe del tiempo fue todo, menos un traidor-

A lo que Shad protesto- Todo cuento tiene su base real, recuerda que se perdieron valiosísimos manuscritos cuando se cambio a la ciudadela de lugar y algunos aun no han sido traducidos-

Leonardo y Shad siguieron discutiendo, pero Link no les prestaba atención. Analizaba lo que Shad había dicho, el héroe del tiempo y su stalfo si tenían un cierto parecido, tal vez no fuera un traidor, tal vez creyera que seguía siendo su deber proteger al reino- O tal vez- dijo en voz alta llamando la atención de Shad y Leonardo- Algo lo perturbaba, lo suficiente para preocuparle incluso después de muerto-

Link se termino su cerveza y se levanto de la mesa -¿Tienes alguna idea de donde podría encontrarlo?- le pregunto a Shad

-Algunos libros de historia sitúan su morada mas allá del bosque de farone- contesto Shad

-Estupendo- dijo emocionado Link- me dirigiré enseguida hacia allá- se levanto y estrechando la mano de Shad dijo- gracias por la pista-

Shad asintió con un movimiento de cabeza- ¡Mucha suerte!- le dijo

Se acerco a Leonardo quien le dio una palmada en el hombro -¡Muchas gracias por la hospitalidad!-dijo Link.

-No hay de que- dijo Leonardo- solo espero que no persigas una fantasía-

-Nos vemos el sábado- le dijo a ambos y salió por la puerta


	2. El amigo de Saria

Hola, hola n.n:

Aqui esta el segundo capitulo de esta historia, espero que lo disfruten

¡Muchas gracias a Vince y P.Y.Z.K por sus reviews! me alegra que la historia les guste

Pero bueno me despido, que tengan un gran fin de semana.

* * *

Cabalgó rápidamente con Epona por la pradera de Hyrule, esta vez quería llegar lo antes posible para poder pasar la noche en Ordon y continuar a la mañana siguiente la travesía al bosque; se detuvo solo una vez para comer, beber agua y permitirle descansar a la yegua. Llego a su pueblito como lo había planeado antes del anochecer, cuando llego escucho un grito de alegría:

-¡Miren! ¡Vengan todos! ¡Link regreso!- dijo el pequeño Iván

-Joven Link- grito Otilia al salir de su tienda

Talo, Lalo y Bea se acercaron corriendo -¡Que alegría que estés aquí!- decían emocionados -¿Cómo ha estado la ciudadela?-

-¿Qué maravillas has encontrado ahora?-

-¿Qué tal la pasa Chudley en el Lalomercado?-

-¿Cómo está el príncipe Ralis?- gritaron todos los niños mientras lo abrazaban

-Muy bien ¡Basta!- dijo el alcalde acercándose con Ilia- Dejen respirar al muchacho- acercándose le estrecho la mano y dijo –Bienvenido joven príncipe-

-¿Qué?- grito pasmado Link, era la primera vez que alguien lo llamaba así

-Jajaja deberías ver la expresión en tu cara- reía Moy –Ilia nos conto todo, majestad-

La chica se ruborizo mucho y lanzo una risilla nerviosa, le había jurado a Link que aquello seria un secreto para todos hasta el día de la coronación- ¡Perdón!- dijo Ilia- pero me interrogaron muchas veces- se apresuro a decir a manera de disculpa

Link solo se encogió de hombros suspirando -"ya que"- pensó, pero no se enojo con ella y menos cuando el alcalde le organizo una cena en su honor para todo el pueblo. ¡Que bien se sentía volver a su hogar! Le prepararon una sopa deliciosa de calabaza, queso de cabra del rancho de Braulio y frescos peces recién sacados del estanque y de postre empanada de manzana con leche de cabra, además conversaba animosamente con todos. Al final de la velada Moy y el alcalde le habían ofrecido pasar la noche en sus casas, pero él decidió quedarse en su casita del árbol.

La encontró justo como la había dejado, todavía tenía algunas fotografías colgadas en la pared, los pocos utensilios que dejo, varias mudas de ropa, y cuando bajo al sótano por una mantas para acostarse, encontró se cofre con 50 rupias (que era todo el dinero que poseía cuando vivía en Ordon) y su espejo de cuerpo entero (que realmente nunca supo porque lo arrumbo ahí), se asomo al balcón como solía hacerlo siempre antes de dormir, admiro la luna y las estrellas, y sentir el delicioso aroma del boque le trajo buenos recuerdos cuando lo escucho, el aullido de un lobo, cerró los ojos y se concentro, los aullidos cambiaban de tono, era una melodía que ya había escuchado, pero no por eso dejaba de ser muy melancólica –No te preocupes viejo, ya voy- dijo en voz alta y se metió a dormir.

A la mañana siguiente fue de nuevo al pueblo, derechito a casa del alcalde caminando con Epona a quien llevaba de las riendas, llego a casa del alcalde y miro a Ilia sentada afuera, sentada tejiendo una canasta.

-Hola- saludo el joven

-Hola Link- dijo Ilia- ¿Qué tal dormiste?-

-Muy bien, gracias- contesto Link- Oye, necesito un favor ¿podrías cuidar a Epona? Necesito ir al bosque y el camino esta horrible no me la puedo llevar-

-Claro, no hay problema- aseguro la joven y se dirigió hacia la yegua, tomando las riendas de la mano de Link -¿Qué vas a hacer en el bosque?-

-Vine a buscar algo, en la arboleda sagrada- contesto el héroe- Aunque si te cuento que es no me creerías, pero bueno espero volver en la noche- finalizo sonriendo.

Así que después de dejar a Epona y de pedirle el cucco dorado a Moy se interno en el bosque, caminaba con mucha prisa, quería evitar a toda costa al latoso vendedor de aceite, pero al llegar a la altura del templo del bosque no pudo evitar pensar en Midna, fue el primer sitio que le ayudo a librar del crepúsculo, en ese punto aun se comportaba como una cretina ¿Por qué habría cambiado después?, pero en fin, se subió un tronco y aferrándose con fuerza a las patas del cucco salió volando, esta vez el cucco no lo dejo aterrizar en los puentes sino que lo condujo directamente a la arboleda sagrada; al tocar tierra firme Link le ordeno al ave regresara con Moy y penetro en la arboleda.

La suave, mística e incorpórea melodía sonaba como siempre, pero en esta ocasión la arboleda sagrada estaba curiosamente solitaria, no había ni rastro de una marioneta, Link camino unos pasos orientándose ¡Que gran error! En ese sitio nada es lo que parece y al apoyarse en un gran tronco este se desvaneció y el chico cayó de espaldas, al levantarse el tronco se volvió solido imposibilitándole el paso –Maldición- grito y golpeo con la espada, el mangual y la zarpa aquella pared, porque era a la entrada de la arboleda sagrada que estaba la piedra aulladora. Decidió encontrar otra manera de llegar y se metió al enorme laberinto, dio una vuelta a la izquierda, 2 a la derecha, otra a la izquierda, etc. Pero nada, varias veces lo intento y varias veces regreso al mismo lugar -¡Con un demonio!- grito al fin luego de 3 horas de dar vueltas sin sentido, cansado y aburrido se sentó en una piedra, y se iba a comer el queso que había llevado, pero se lo pensó mejor, quien sabe cuando iba a salir de ahí, la brújula no servía y se le ocurrió una idea. Saco el silbato que le había dado Ilia y soplo con fuerza

-Fa/la/si-

-Fa/la/si-

Fue la primera canción que se le vino a la mente, es decir la que llevaba 3 horas escuchando, entonces el sonido de una trompeta le contesto:

-Fa/la/si/mi/re-

Sonrió el joven aliviado y toco de nuevo

-Fa/la/si-

-Fa/la/si-

-Fa/la/si/mi/re-contesto la trompeta

Link se animo a tocar de nuevo, pero esta vez cuando la trompeta se detenía el continuaba la melodía con el silbato y cuando el silbato se detenía, la trompeta continuaba; y así hasta que tocaron la canción completa. De repente se escucharon unas risillas sobre naturales y ¡PLAF! Un pequeño Skullkid cayó de un árbol, grito emocionado –El amigo de Saria regreso- pero al ver a Link exclamo decepcionado -¡Ah! Solo eres tú-

-¿El amigo de Saria?- pregunto Link

-Si, el a veces viene por aquí- comento contento el skullkid- aunque ya no se acurde de Saria aun recuerda la canción y cuando esta aquí, juega conmigo-

-Niño ¿el amigo de Saria es un Stalfo?-pregunto de nuevo Link

-¡oh si!- contesto el pequeño Skullkid- aunque a veces le gusta disfrazarse de lobo dorado-

Esa era la respuesta que esperaba Link, entusiasmado le pregunto al chico -¿Tiene mucho tiempo que lo viste?-

-No- dijo encogiéndose de hombros- pero últimamente se comporta muy raro, esta triste todo el tiempo y la última vez que lo vi, se agarraba la cabeza y grito "¿Por qué no funciono?" "¿Qué fue lo que hice mal?", ni la canción de Saria lo reanimo y eso que la toque varias veces.-

Link se levanto rápidamente y le pregunto al Skullkid -¿Dónde fue la última vez que lo viste?-

La pequeña criatura de madera sonrió y toco su trompeta, 6 marionetas cayeron de los arboles

-Ay, no- se quejo Link en voz baja mientras observaba al pequeño bribón escaparse, con un movimiento rápido de su espada se deshizo de los muñecos y corrió hacia donde el Skullkid se había esfumado; una enorme roca se desvaneció y lo dejo pasar a otro lado del laberinto, un claro donde a pesar de no haber muchos árboles, la sombra que proyectaban bloqueaba por completo la luz del sol y le daba un lúgubre aspecto verdoso, como si estuviera debajo del agua; la trompeta sonó de nuevo y cayeron 6 marionetas mas, el joven héroe las elimino rápidamente y se escucho el sonido de la trompeta, pero esta vez el Skullkid toco una melodía muy diferente.

-Re/Re'/Si/La/Si/La-

Una y otra y otra vez, el niño se detuvo en la rama de un árbol y Link entendió, saco una flecha de su carcaj y se la lanzo a la pequeña criatura, eso lo aturdió, pero lo hizo reír muchísimo, de nuevo toco su trompeta y de los arboles cayeron otros 6 muñecos, al final se esfumo detrás de un gran roble.

La persecución duro un buen rato, el chico se detenía, Link le lanzaba una flecha, tocaba su trompeta y caían marionetas; hasta que el joven héroe clavo la vista en el sitio donde estaban, al principio creyó que lo estaba guiando al templo del tiempo, pero recordó que para llegar a este sitio siempre había 2 estatuas a la entrada y no se subían tantas escaleras, al final de las mismas se topo con un edificio en ruinas, en el piso había mucha hierba crecida, pero se podía distinguir un pedestal muy antiguo con el símbolo de la trifuerza y una pequeña piedra blanca, parecida a las piedras aulladoras, donde se paró a tocar con fuerza el Skullkid

-Re/Re'/Si/La/Si/La- y se rio un poco- es aquí, donde vi al amigo de Saria por última vez- dijo el niño de madera.

-Muchas gracias- dijo Link guardando su arco

-Gracias a ti- dijo el niño- me divertí mucho, ojala vengas otro día a jugar- y entonces se esfumo.

El joven observo las ruinas tal vez ahí adentro se encontrara el viejo, así que apuntando la zarpa a la única entrada hecho una ojeada adentro, noto que ese edificio se encontraba en peores condiciones que el templo del tiempo, la fachada parecía ser lo único que estaba completo, el sitio era enorme, aquí y allá se encontró con escombros, pedazos de pared, de puertas, de ventanas y una antorcha retorcida, la hierba había crecido prácticamente en todo sitio visible. Camino sigilosamente con el arco en la mano, una gigantesca Skulltula le cayó encima, él le dio una patada y la partió en 2 con la espada, cuando una planta carnívora lo atrapo con sus raíces y lo azoto contra una pared, el muchacho adolorido y enojado levanto la espada y se dirigió corriendo a la planta, pero inesperadamente cayó por un agujero

-¡Ay! ¡Ay!- se quejo, había aterrizado sentado sobre su pierna izquierda

Se hayo en un sótano, este tenía 2 escaleras de madera y un canal, donde seguramente en otro tiempo corrió agua, había varios cadáveres de skulltulas (una incluso era dorada) y un pequeño cofre de madera. Se acerco al cofre, presentía que dentro encontraría un contenedor de energía y con eso se le calmaría el dolor, pero se desconcertó al encontrar en él una ocarina, una ordinaria ocarina de color azul, la tomo y subió por la escalera, preguntándose porque alguien guardaría un objeto tan ordinario en un cofre.

Se asomo al cielo cuando logro salir del sótano, debían ser las 3 de la tarde; tenía que apresurarse y hallar de nuevo al Skullkid si no quería pasar la noche en la arboleda, así que se retiro del edificio mirando la ocarina, estudiándola, como si quisiera encontrar algo especial en ella, recordó las notas que tocaba el pequeño en su trompeta, pero ¿podría repetirlas?, sin pensarlo 2 veces se llevo la ocarina en los labios y toco la melodía. De repente se hayo rodeado de una brillante y etérea niebla, los aullidos de un lobo comenzaron a aullar esa melodía, aliviado la toco de nuevo, y el lobo hizo lo mismo, Link sintió que ya no estaba solo y al voltear hacia atrás, un gran lobo dorado lo veía con curiosidad.

-¡Gracias a las diosas!- exclamo el joven y al instante el lobo se transformó en un Stalfo

-No creí volver a veros, joven espadachín- dijo el Stalfo con su profunda, lúgubre e incorpórea voz al tiempo que la niebla desaparecía- ya habéis aprendido todas las técnicas de espada, ¿a que habéis venido?-

Link no sabía porque pero no podía ocultar su alegría, no tenia pensada una respuesta coherente a lo que pregunto su maestro así que se limito a decir- Yo…quería…-pero no termino.

El Stalfo parecía no escucharlo porque camino hacia el, clavando su ojo rojo en la ocarina –Este objeto era mío- le dijo y algo muy, pero muy extraño ocurrió; la imagen de un hombre joven se proyecto sobre los huesos del Stalfo, un hombre rubio.

Link soltó de golpe la ocarina, pasmado, pero la ilusión duro solo un instante y el Stalfo volvía a ser un esqueleto, recogió la ocarina y la apretó contra su boca sin labios, tocando la melodía que hace un momento tocaba link

-El minueto del bosque- dijo al fin-¿Quién os enseño esto?-

-El…el Skulkid, señor- contesto Link y recuperando la compostura le comento- vine a buscarlo, para saber si le gustaría venir el sábado, a la coronación en el castillo de Hyrule-

-Jovencito- comenzó algo extrañado el Stalfo- ¿Solamente por eso habéis venido?-

Link negó con la cabeza – La verdad es que, he escuchado sus lamentos desde que derrotamos al crepúsculo, han sido, semanas enteras y creí que tal vez necesitara mi ayuda. El Skullkid también me ha dicho, que usted ha estado muy desesperado señor, al menos lo suficiente para no prestarle atención -

El stalfo soltó unas carcajadas un tanto amargas –que niño tan tonto- dijo en voz alta – Vos en verdad sois un héroe- le dijo después a Link- me enorgullece tanto que incluso os preocupéis por alguien que no se lo merece- comento cabizbajo, movió su mano a Link para que caminara a su lado –El bosque perdido es muy grande, cualquiera que entre en el sin un hada se quedara aquí sin remedio. Os llevare donde habéis hallado al Skullkid, pero eso será todo-

-¿El bosque perdido?- de pregunto Link y su curiosidad sobre su maestro crecía con cada paso

El Stalfo caminaba con tanta confianza, evidentemente conocía esa zona, porque jamás regresaron al mismo sitio, Link lo seguía tratando de aprenderse el camino, después de un rato se encontraban en el claro que parecía estar bajo el agua, ahí tallado en la piedra había un marco que él no noto mientras seguía al Skullkid, la labor era estupenda y el joven héroe no pudo evitar mirarlo por un rato, noto que era la entrada a una cueva, su maestro le hizo señas desde otra de las entradas del claro, pero el negando con la cabeza se metió en la cueva. Dentro se podía escuchar la melodía de la arboleda con más fuerza, el joven saco su candil y siguió el camino el cual era completamente recto, aunque no por eso era corto, cansado y sediento continúo por un rato; al final una piedra bloqueaba la salida, pero con el mangual se libro de ella

-¡Cielos! Esto es enorme- exclamo al salir a una gran cámara de varios niveles tallada en la misma piedra, tenia al lado suyo una antorcha y al prenderla para su deleite encontró antiguas pinturas que representaban a rechonchos goron bailando.

-Muchacho- dijo su maestro detrás de él- ¿Qué hacéis? Debemos seguir-

-Venga- pidió Link- y prendió otra antorcha- ¿Sabía que esto estaba aquí?- le pregunto y corriendo con su candil, encendió todas las antorchas de ese piso.

El stalfo estaba inmóvil y Link no estaba seguro si era porque estaba impresionado o porque no le importaba el hallazgo; aun así saco varias flechas de su carcaj, las prendió con su candil y las disparo, unas a las antorchas de arriba y las otras a las antorchas de los pisos de abajo. El sitio se ilumino lo suficiente para revelarles lo que parecía ser una gran madriguera, al parecer en ese sitio hacía mucho tiempo vivieron los Goron, y Link lo supo en cuanto noto los gruesos esqueletos en el suelo; pero ahí también había vida, unas curiosas plantas redondas salían del piso y las grietas en las paredes y el joven estuvo a punto de arrancar una, pero su maestro se lo impidió.

-No lo hagáis a menos que volar por los aires sea lo que queráis- le dijo muy serio. El Stalfo camino muy despacio moviendo la cabeza, arriba y abajo, registrando el lugar y Link lo seguía, conforme se fueron internando encontró más antorchas y mas indicios de los goron que solían vivir ahí, en una estancia encontró utensilios, en otra encontraron hornos, en otra piedras puestas en una mesa, hasta que al fin llegaron a la parte más alta de la cámara.

Se toparon con una pared, el Stalfo apoyo sus manos en la misma –Esta era la salida- Link ilumino la zona candil en mano, tenía unos bordes muy irregulares, como cuando se intenta tapar una grieta con yeso, volteo a ver a su maestro, quien ya estaba caminando por una cuerda; en el piso superior suspendida por 3 gruesas cuerdas estaba una piedra, como si fuera una pequeña islita en la que había un pedestal cuadrado muy pequeño con un agujero en medio

-Se supone que el rubí se hallaba aquí- dijo el Stalfo y para sorpresa de Link, la ilusión ocurrió de nuevo, el hombre rubio y transparente lleno la armadura de su maestro –Si…- dijo el hombre- Estamos en ciudad Goron-

-¿Qué?- pregunto Link y el hombre se dirigió de nuevo a la pared, apoyo de nuevo sus guantes y dijo –La salida- y golpeo la roca –te llevaba a…un camino… era el camino hacia villa Kakarico-

-¡Ah! Es la montaña de la muerte- dijo Link

Entonces con un suspiro la ilusión desapareció y el viejo volvió a convertirse en un Stalfo –Aquí ya no hay nadie, será mejor irnos muchacho-

Ahora Link estaba completamente decidido a averiguar mas sobre su maestro y saber que lo había motivado a seguir en este mundo.

Ya era bastante tarde cuando salieron de la antigua ciudad, el claro estaba angustiosamente oscuro, el joven héroe prendió una fogata y calentó un poco de leche y se sentó a comer su queso, estaba muy hambriento, y de reojo miraba a su compañero quien daba vueltas a la ocarina en su mano izquierda. Cuando el chico termino de cenar, el Stalfo le dijo –tendréis que pasar aquí la noche- Link asintió y derribo varias ramas de un árbol cercano, las acomodo en el piso y se acurruco junto al fuego, dormitó más o menos por una hora cuando el sonido de la ocarina lo despertó, la canción por alguna razón, le recordó calor y fuego.


	3. Ordon

Hola hola n.n

¡Feliz día del Médico Veterinario!, y no digo esto porque sea MVZ de profesión verdad? (jejejeje). Bueno a todos mis colegas que paseen a leer mis historias les mando un gran abrazo. Pero en fin después del breviario cultural les presento el capitulo 3, espero sea de su agrado

Muchisimas gracias a Vince, a P.Y.Z.K y lagenerala por sus reviews, me alegra que les guste mi historia, eso me motiva a escribir. Thanks!

* * *

Cuando despertó Link se encontró completamente solo, asustado se levanto de un brinco, su maestro se había esfumado; 4 pasajes se abrían ante él para salir del claro, uno daba a la cueva de los Goron, pero los otros 3 no tenía ni idea, ahora ¿Por cual se había ido el Stalfo? Sin meditarlo mucho entro en uno, corrió gritando -¡Viejo! ¿Gran lobo dorado? ¡Stalfo! ¿Dónde se ha metido?-, dio varias vueltas al parecer sin sentido, hasta que se topo con un pasaje que lo saco de la arboleda sagrada y lo supo, porque ya no escucho la música.

Estaba en la ladera de lo que parecía ser un pequeño monte, bajo lentamente, porque había demasiada maleza; desde arriba podía ver un pequeño valle, que tenía un estanque; en donde había varias piedras muy grandes que servían tanto para cruzar del otro lado del estanque como para atravesarlo por dentro, había muchos árboles y flores abajo, curiosamente de algunos solo quedaban los muñones, pero claramente habían sido cortados con ese propósito, porque estos eran muy simétricos y redondeados. Dio un brinco que casi lo tira, al monte le faltaba un pedazo y vio que junto a sus pies había otra de esas piedras de color blanco, no, esta si era una piedra aulladora, se acerco y escucho una melodía muy alegre –Re/fa/re´- sonó 2 veces y el chico lo memorizo. Llego a tierra firme, y grito de nuevo -¡Viejo! ¡Stalfo!- y 2 monitos asomaron su cabeza desde dentro de un muñón, eso lo hizo sonreír, así que los muñones eran las casitas de los monos y sintió un gran alivio, porque a los monos les encantaba ir a Ordon a robar frutas; cuando levanto la vista, vio un muñón muy grande frente a él, tenia los restos de un balcón y de una escalera; si esa no hubiera sido la única entrada, creería que estaba viendo su propia casa, pero abandonado por muchos años.

Subió por la escalera, que sorprendentemente soporto su peso, al entrar el viejo ya se encontraba ahí, recorriendo con su ojo los objetos con su ojo, una pequeña y podrida mesa redonda, una camita cubierta de musgo, incluso un par de botitas de color café, comidas por las polillas. El Stalfo se dirigió a la puerta y bajo de un brinco, Link lo siguió; entonces el maestro saco la ocarina y toco

-La melodía de la arboleda sagrada- pensó Link, pero el Stalfo la tocaba con una fuerza y velocidad diferentes, era tan alegre en comparación con la lenta y mística melodía que se escuchaba en la arboleda, tal vez podría bailarse. Conforme el maestro tocaba la imagen transparente de un hombre rubio, algo mayor que Link se superponía a su condición de Stalfo y no solo eso; era más nítida, mas corpórea y con más detalles, el joven pudo observar que la túnica que el Stalfo usaba bajo la armadura era verde, idéntica a la suya; tenía un arete de oro en una de sus orejas y cuando dejo de tocar el hombre abrió los parpados, un brillante ojo azul miro la ocarina

-Esto, en realidad no era mío- dijo al fin con una voz dulce y serena nada parecida a su lúgubre voz de Stalfo- pertenece a la familia real, la princesa Zelda me lo dio, dijo que me protegería- volteo al muñón- este era mi hogar, cuando era un niño pequeño, ¿Veis ese muñón?- le pregunto a Link- era la casa de Mido, el jefe del pueblo, un niñito muy bocón y algo desagradable –Inclino su cabeza al suelo- yo… no creí haber olvidado tanto, el Skullkid siempre me pedía que tocara la canción de Saria, pero no sabía porque le daba ese nombre, yo no la podía recordar . Saria era mi mejor amiga, ella compuso esta canción y me enseño a tocar la ocarina, su cabello era verde- dijo sonriendo; puso una mano en los hombros de Link –Muchas gracias, joven espadachín-

Link sonrió a su maestro y lo vio con curiosidad, aquel hombre hacia tremendo esfuerzo por conservar la forma humana, uno de sus brazos y una de sus piernas seguían siendo las de un esqueleto y una cuenca de sus ojos seguía vacía.

-No sé como agradeceros lo que habéis hecho por mí- dijo el maestro y se alejo un poco de Link, extendió los brazos como si quisiera llenas sus pulmones con aire puro y un rayo de luz lo ilumino por completo

-¡Por las diosas!- exclamo Link- jamás creí poder ver como una persona era enviada al mas allá-

-¿Por qué decís eso?- pregunto el hombre

-Está usted cubierto por una luz blanca- contesto Link

El Stalfo rio con ganas –El sol me está dando de lleno muchacho, y sigo aquí- camino hacia el- todo este tiempo atrapado en esa terrible forma, creí que solo pasando mis técnicas a un pupilo, podría escapar, pero si continuo en este mundo es porque las diosas aun tienen planes para mí-

Link asintió, se sentía un poco avergonzado, el hombre lo llevo a un claro, detrás del valle, el cual salía al bosque de Farone –Se que no es suficiente- le dijo –pero ¿me permitís acompañaros a vuestro hogar en forma de agradecimiento?-

-Claro que si- dijo Link

Caminaron por un pequeño sendero cubierto de hierbas, ambos hombres sacaron sus espadas para abrirse paso por la maleza; pero un par de plantas los atacaron, una de ellas atrapo al maestro y lo estrello en un inmenso árbol, el hombre se incorporo y se sacudió la tierra, evidentemente no podía sentir nada, levanto la vista y entornando su hermoso ojo azul pregunto -¿Qué le ocurrió al brote del gran árbol Deku?-

-¿Al que?- pregunto Link, el maestro le señalo el árbol y por primera vez se fijo en el–Es el templo del bosque- dijo aliviado- no se preocupe a partir de aquí ya conozco el camino-

-¿Escarbaron un templo en el brote del gran árbol Deku?- pregunto escandalizado el maestro- ¿Por qué hicieron eso?- grito y de pronto se llevo las manos a las orejas cubriéndoselas, grito "NOO!" con fuerza, podía escuchar con una escalofriante claridad gritos de niños desesperados; se convierto de nuevo en un esqueleto –el brote del gran árbol Deku no pudo protegerlos- dijo en voz alta cayendo de rodillas.

Link quien solo había visto horrorizado la escena, saco su silbato, toco las notas que salieron de la piedra aulladora –Re/fa/re´- 2 veces.

El Stalfo levanto la cabeza, Link volvió a tocar y el maestro continuo la melodía –mi/fa/mi/fa/mi- Link iba a tocar de nuevo, pero con un gesto de la mano el Stalfo le pidió que se callara, se levanto y toco la melodía completa, de repente empezó a llover. Conforme la lluvia caía el maestro recuperaba su forma humana –La única canción que compuse- dijo a Link- la canción de la tormenta, es increíble que todavía funcione- se alejo del árbol- sigamos joven, seré yo quien os siga ahora que conocéis el camino; no os preocupéis, la tormenta no dura mucho-

El chico procuro no adelantarse al maestro, se preguntaba qué clase de recuerdos habían llegado a su cabeza que lo hicieran gritar de esa forma en el templo del bosque. De vez en cuando lo veía de reojo, a pesar de su semblante triste, tenía cierto aire de dignidad, que le gusto mucho, aunque lo que realmente le llamo la atención era lo mucho que se parecía físicamente.

A su cabeza de repente llego una idea, habían estado mas allá del bosque de Farone-"Algunos libros de historia sitúan su morada más allá del bosque de Farone"- dijo la voz de Shad en su cabeza, sin poderse contener pregunto

-¿Es usted el héroe del tiempo?-

-Si, lo soy- contesto el maestro- y mi nombre era Link-

-¡Vaya! Mi nombre también es Link- dijo el joven héroe

-Todos los elegidos por las diosas compartimos el nombre, como Link y Zelda; aunque también otras características como esto- se quito el guante de su mano izquierda, es decir, la mano humana mostrándole el símbolo del valor al héroe del crepúsculo. El chico se quito asimismo su guante, el también tenía ese símbolo.

Al parecer el héroe del tiempo no quería hablar más del asunto porque dijo – la ceremonia del sábado ¿es únicamente en honor del nuevo monarca o también al vuestro, joven espadachín?-

El héroe del crepúsculo se sorprendió, se había olvidado por completo de eso y un poco nervioso contesto –Nos coronaran a la reina Zelda y a mí, seré un príncipe del reino-

-¡oh, qué gran honor os concedió vuestra reina!- dijo el antiguo Link- avanzando mas rápido para quedar frente al héroe del crepúsculo- y vinisteis a buscarme para que asistiera al evento, pero decidme, y debéis ser sincero ¿No me estáis usando como pretexto para distraeros de la ocasión?- apoyo su barbilla en la empuñadura de su espada mirando al chico

El joven Link trago saliva – No- contesto un poco inseguro- En realidad si deseo que Midna y usted estén acompañándome ese día- "¿Midna?" pensó, "¿Por qué abre dicho ese nombre?"

-¿Midna y usted? ¿Acaso la joven Midna fue vuestra compañera de aventuras?- pregunto el héroe del tiempo.

-Si- contesto desconcertado el joven Link- Lo sé, suena estúpido e ilógico que teniendo tantos amigos en Kakarico y en Ordon quiera estar con ustedes, pero es porque… porque…-

-Porque no tenéis una familia propia y sentís una conexión especial con nosotros- interrumpió el antiguo Link –Si, yo también lo sentí, tal vez Midna sea para vos lo que Navi fue para mí- y suspiro- si vos pudierais nos buscaríais a la joven Midna y a mi hasta en otro mundo ¿o me equivoco?-

El héroe del crepúsculo asintió -¿Cómo lo supo?-

-Porque yo lo hice- dijo el héroe del tiempo- Yo, consideraba parte de mi familia a Navi, pero se fue y la busque, en un sitio que así como el reino del crepúsculo, no pertenecía a Hyrule – bajo si ojo recordando con melancolía- Ella no regreso. Joven espadachín- dijo con seriedad a su discípulo- Midna tampoco lo hará-

El joven Link sintió una punzada de dolor, eso ya lo sabía, siempre había albergado una esperanza; pero ya lo sabía y escucharlo de alguien mas fue tan terrible como lo imagino.

Por fin llegaron a Ordon, Link a propósito omitió pasar por a su hogar para que su maestro no se fuera. Los 2 hombres caminaron por el pueblo

-¡Caray Link!- grito Lalo acercándose con los otros niños- ya nos tenias preocupados, dijiste a Ilia que regresarías ayer en la noche- pero todos se detuvieron asustados, el acompañante de Link era un ser extraño, mitad humano, mitad Stalfo.

-¿Quién es?- pregunto Bea

-¿Qué le ocurre? ¿Está bien?- pregunto Iván

-Tranquilos- dijo Link- el es un buen amigo

El héroe del tiempo caminaba despacio sin hacerle caso a los niños, inspeccionaba el lugar, cuando llegaron a casa del alcalde Ilia cepillaba una yegua

-Link…- iba a saludar a su amigo, pero se quedo mirando fijamente al hombre transparente que lo acompañaba- ah… ¿Por qué tardaste tanto?, Epona te estuvo echando de menos-

-¿Epona?- pregunto con voz etérea el héroe del tiempo y acaricio la cabeza del animal; la yegua no solo no se asustó, sino que permitió las caricias por un rato. Una dulce voz de mujer sonó en los oídos del antiguo héroe, tarareaba una linda melodía. De repente sonaron los gritos de Braulio

-¡Cuidado! ¡Se escapo una cabra!-

El joven Link se apresuro a atraparla, pero su maestro fue más rápido y la detuvo con una sola mano, todos alrededor se sorprendieron, incluido Braulio quien había bajado corriendo. El antiguo héroe miro el camino que se habría frente a él, subía una colina…

-Gra… gracias- dijo Braulio

-¿Esta cabra es vuestra?- le pregunto el héroe del tiempo

-Si, mi rancho esta allá arriba- contesto Braulio

El ojo del maestro se abrió de tal modo que asusto a todos, sin decir nada subió el sendero; Link y Braulio lo siguieron. Conforme subía iba perdiendo la forma humana, pero al mismo tiempo la voz de la mujer cantaba con mayor fuerza y dulzura; al llegar vio un cobertizo pequeño y muchas cabras –El sendero era más largo- dijo y camino hasta el fondo del corral, donde la tierra estaba desgajada- no, el sendero es del mismo tamaño, es la tierra la que ya no está. Esto debió derrumbarse hace años, porque en este corral había caballos, no cabras. ¿Vuestro rancho?- se volvió hacia Braulio, quien se asusto, el esqueleto parecía amenazarlo- No, no es posible ¿En dónde estamos? ¿Cómo se llama esta aldea?-

-Ordon- contesto desconcertado Link

-¿Ordon?- dijo el Stalfo y la imagen de una mujer sonriente cargando un bebé apareció ante sus ojos –"Lo podríamos llamar Ordon"- escucho con claridad

-Si…en honor al fundador de la aldea- dijo Braulio con un poco de miedo.

-Ordon- repitió el héroe del tiempo y salió corriendo del lugar

-¡Espere!- grito el joven Link y persiguió a su maestro- ¡Por favor!-

La sola visión del Stalfo corriendo aterrorizo a todos en la aldea, Ilia de inmediato se acerco a proteger a Talo e Iván, Moy a Lalo y a Bea. El joven Link corrió sin poder alcanzarlo, llego a su casa y observo a ambos lados del camino, sin embargo no había nada que indicara que alguien acababa de pasar por ahí, trotó aguzando la vista y el oído, pero no vio nada; al llegar a la fuente se detuvo, el héroe del tiempo se hallaba ahí, parado, con el agua hasta las rodillas, volvía a ser el hombre rubio, tomo la ocarina en sus manos e inhalando profundamente toco 3 notas –do´/la/sol- 2 veces. Epona llego corriendo a la fuente y se paro junto al antiguo héroe. Link se acerco a ellos, el maestro volvió a tocar, esta vez la melodía completa; el chico se paro frente a su mentor, de su ojo corría una gruesa lagrima.

-Malon cantaba esta canción la primera vez que la vi- dijo el héroe del tiempo- se madre se la compuso, a ella le gustaba cantársela a sus caballos en especial a una pequeña yegua, cuando esto solía ser el rancho lonlon- otra lagrima corrió por su mejilla- Ordon, era el nombre de mi hijo-

-¿Qué?- grito Link incrédulo

-Epona era nuestra Yegua, pero no era la primera; Talon el padre de Malon también tuvo una yegua llamada Epona- siguió el antiguo Link

-No puede ser- exclamo el joven Link- la madre de mi yegua también se llamaba Epona, le pertenecía a mi abuelo y hasta donde se mi bisabuela también había tenido una Epona; el siempre decía que generación tras generación, siempre hubo una Epona acompañando a la familia-.

El héroe del tiempo se acerco a su discípulo, por fin se había dado cuenta lo mucho que se parecían, ambos eran rubios, ambos tenían los ojos azules, ambos tenían muchas pecas atravesándoles la cara, ambos tenían el símbolo del valor en su mano izquierda, y si se paraba junto a el comprobaría que median más o menos lo mismo (aunque las enormes botas que traía puestas el héroe del tiempo lo hacían lucir mas alto)

- Es por eso que sentís una extraña conexión conmigo- dijo al héroe del crepúsculo tomándole las manos.

Al chico le tomo un momento analizar esta palabras –Siempre hubo una Epona acompañando a la familia- repitió alzando la vista, había volteado a ver las manos de su maestro tocar las suyas- No, es decir, ¿Es posible? ¿Es en serio?, usted y yo ¿somos…?-

-Creo, hijo mío, que soy uno de vuestros tatarabuelos- el héroe del tiempo no se pudo contener y abrazo al chico- De haber visto a mi hijo crecer, estoy seguro que sería igual a vos- el héroe del crepúsculo le devolvió el abrazo conmovido, de una manera extraña e inesperada volvía a tener una familia

-Esto es increíble- dijo al fin y se separo de su ancestro quien a pesar de ese instante de felicidad volvía a tener el semblante triste- ¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió? ¿Por qué no vio crecer a su hijo?-

El antiguo héroe bajo la vista- Es una historia muy larga, hijo mío y ya os he robado mucho de vuestro tiempo-

Link negó con la cabeza- desde que murió mi abuelo, siempre quise hablar con alguien de mi familia, no me robe esa oportunidad, tatarabuelo Link-

Eso logro convencer al héroe del tiempo, pero lo más importante fue, que logro hacerlo sonreír.


	4. La historia del héroe

Hola hola n.n

He tenido mucho trabajo últimamente, pero aquí ya esta el capitulo 4, todo esta contado por Link el héroe del tiempo así que cualquier intervención del héroe del crepúsculo aparecerá en_ italica_, espero que les guste mucho. Como siempre muchas gracias a P.Y.Z.K, a Vince y a CocoDriloDeLaCaleta por sus reviews.

Que pasen un fin de semana muy divertido!

* * *

Link estaba extasiado, su tatarabuelo llevaba mas de 4 horas hablando sin parar, al estar muerto obviamente no era capaz de sentir hambre, sed o cansancio; sin embargo el joven no pudo evitar prepararle una taza de té cuando lo llevo a su casa, el antiguo héroe la acepto, pero no porque fuera a tomársela sino por el puro placer de sostener de nuevo una taza entre sus manos. Después de ese rato el chico se olvido de todo, incluso de comer, tal vez era por escuchar de nuevo a una persona de su familia, o tal vez era por escuchar la historia del héroe del tiempo de boca de su propio protagonista, quien no solo le conto la historia que ya conocía (claro que más detallada, al bocón de Mido no se le mencionó en ninguna versión), sino una que al parecer nadie más que él conocía. Hablo de una misteriosa tierra llamada Termina, de cómo en ella existía una versión diferente u opuesta de cada persona viva en Hyrule, del vendedor de mascaras que al parecer podía ir de una tierra a otra cuando le venía en gana, de la máscara de Majora y de cómo había convertido 3 días en poco más de 15, los 3 días más largos de su vida.

-… y regrese de nuevo a Hyrule con las manos vacías- dijo con algo de pesar el héroe del tiempo

_-Pero eso no era verdad, el Skullkid ahora era amigo suyo- señalo Link_

-Pero yo nunca lo sentí así, debes comprender que regrese al bosque kokiri y todos tenían un compañero, yo me sentía aun peor porque no había perdido un hada, sino dos; después de un tiempo me volví a sentir miserablemente solo, prepare algunas de mis cosas y de nuevo salí en busca de Navi-

_Link entendía como debió sentirse su ancestro, en alguna ocasión se encerró durante varios días en la biblioteca, buscando la manera de poder ingresar al reino del crepúsculo sin utilizar el espejo y de hecho; pensar que debería estar en el castillo ayudando a la princesa con los preparativos le remordía un poco la conciencia, pero, a diferencia de su ancestro el si había encontrado a uno de sus compañeros y no pensaba dejarlo por el momento._

-Antes de partir- siguió el antiguo Link- pase al antiguo templo del bosque a despedirme de nuevo de Saria, ella intento convencerme de que me quedara; me dijo que Navi debía tener una buena razón para dejarme, quizá permanecer atada a mí de por vida la haría muy infeliz o a mí, quizás a ambos.

-¿Es que no lo ves?- me dijo –ahora mismo continuar atado a ella aunque solo sea en tus pensamientos te está haciendo muy infeliz, Link, déjala ir-

Pero yo no podía, quería a mi compañera de vuelta, así que me despedí de Saria. Salí al bosque perdido, podría haber usado el preludio de la luz para llegar directamente a la ciudadela a despedirme de Zelda, pera había muy cerca del templo una fuente de hadas y pensé que las necesitaría, estaba a punto de llegar a la escalera que daba a ella cuando el Skullkid me derribo y burlándose de mi me quito la ocarina de nuevo.

-Dámela es mía- le grite, el solo toco su trompeta, entonces corrí tras él, pero todo niño que entraba al bosque sin un hada se perdía sin remedio, recuerdo haber dado muchísimas vueltas, pero siempre regresaba al mismo lugar, incluso intente regresar con Saria, pero ya no pude, anocheció y me quede ahí a pasar la noche congelándome. Al amanecer escuche el ruido de la trompeta y lo seguí, el solo tocaba parado en una piedra chismosa, brinque para quitarle la ocarina, pero él se limito a moverse a un lado, lo hice varias veces, hasta que me enoje y le dispare con la resortera, el se rio mucho y continuo su camino. Pase mucho tiempo buscando a ese bribón y tratando de quitarle la ocarina; para mi mala suerte no había empacado comida ni agua, confiando en comprarlas en la ciudadela, pero 2 noches después note que jamás salíamos al prado que tenia agua, comencé a sentirme muy mal, sucedió en otoño así que ni siquiera había hojitas tiernas para poder mascar y refrescarme; pasarían otro días, estaba tan desesperado que empecé a cavar buscando agua, incluso llegue a pensar en reventarme las venas para poder beber mi propia sangre, cuando no podía mas, cuando ya no podía ni mantenerme en pie, el Skullkid regreso. Tocaba con alegría la trompeta moviendo la ocarina delante de mi cara, saque la resortera y le lance una semilla, finalmente enojado también le avente la resortera.

-No quiero jugar- le dije con la voz áspera y seca…y me lanzo la ocarina

-Lo logre, ahora no podrás irte- dijo y se esfumo.

Recogí la ocarina y con las pocas fuerzas que tenia, camine, aunque no era capaz de reconocer el sitio en el que estaba, toque algunas notas en la ocarina, pero no fui capaz de tocar ni el preludio de la luz, ni la canción de la tormenta, estaba demasiado aletargado; al final toque algo que me pareció incomprensible y me desplome, lo último que recuerdo fue haber sentido un lengüetazo en la cara.

No sé cuánto tiempo estuve inconsciente, recuerdo que desperté tosiendo, alguien me daba unos sorbos de leche, pero no lo hacía bien, cuando pude abrir los ojos vi que se trataba de Ingo

-despertaste-dijo –Talon, Malon ya despertó- grito- "tranquilo, todo va a estar bien, quiero que te acabes toda la leche, necesitas recuperar fuerzas"- y me obligo a beber, no podía enfocar nada, pero me dio la impresión de que estaba en la recamara de Malon.

Talon entro y me dio unas palmadas en la espalda –por fin, tienes tanta suerte chico, Epona te encontró justo en el momento indicado, no quiero ni imaginar que te habría pasado estando solito en el bosque, quizás no la habrías contado- me puso una mano en la frente – ¡Oh no!, de nuevo estas ardiendo, Ingo por favor ve a la ciudadela por el doctor que yo traeré el hielo para bajarle la fiebre a este muchacho. Malon, te lo encargo mucho- dijo y ambos salieron. La cabeza me daba mil vueltas y entonces Malon me abrazo con mucha fuerza –Estaba tan asustada, creí que ya no ibas a despertar niño del hada- quería decirle mi nombre, pero estaba tan débil que no podía ni hablar y lo único que salió de mi boca, fue toda la leche que Ingo me hizo beber-. _El héroe del crepúsculo sonrió._

-En fin- continuo el héroe del tiempo- Tarde un tiempo en recuperarme, Talon e Ingo me mantuvieron lo más cómodo y a salvo que les fue posible y de haber podido les habría ahorrado tanto trabajo con el simple hecho de tener un hada, pero en el bosque no logre tomar ninguna. Sin embargo fue Malon la que más se esforzó, era ella quien ponía hielo en mi frente cuando me subía la temperatura, ella me hacia compañía en el día y me leía por las noches, incluso llego a darme de comer, soplándole a la cuchara para que yo no fuera a quemarme; una noche descubrí lo mal que ella lo tenía que pasar, se quedo dormida antes que yo lo hiciera y me sorprendí a mi mismo acariciándole la cabeza; cuando Talon la saco del cuarto, me levante lo más rápido que mis piernas me permitieron y vi como la bajaba, ella dormía abajo con los cuccos sobre un montón de paja con solo una manta, me sentí como un intruso, yo estaba muy cómodamente acostado en su cama. Así que para compensarlos cuando me sentí lo bastante fuerte empecé a ayudarlos en el rancho. Al principio Talon se negaba, después de todo yo era el gran héroe del tiempo y me consideraban superior a ellos, pero nunca acepte que me trataran diferente, así que les gustara o no me puse a trabajar, primero en cosas sencillas como entregar la leche o darle de comer a los animales. Después me hice cargo de los caballos junto con Malon.

Todo eso fue tan raro para todos, mas para las personas en la ciudadela, el verme llegar con las entregas de leche, a mí, el héroe del tiempo, ¿como era posible que se redujera a un simple granjero? Y muchas veces, en especial los guardias, le reprocharon a la princesa el no haberme ofrecido un puesto en el palacio-

_-¿Y no lo hizo?- pregunto el héroe del crepúsculo_

-Claro que lo hizo- contesto el antiguo Link- Un día vi llegar al rancho a Impa, la nana de la princesa; ella se disponía a entrenarme, quería pasarle los secretos de los sheika a un discípulo y posteriormente yo entraría al palacio como el jefe de la guardia. Así que me llevo a su hogar en Villa Kakarico, pero siempre me las arregle para escaparme; porque extrañaba mucho a Malon, veras, conforme crecíamos nos hicimos inseparables, con ella por primera vez en mucho tiempo me sentía feliz de nuevo y por primera vez me sentí parte de un lugar, tenía una nueva compañera de aventuras y la sola idea de vivir sin ella me parecía insoportable. Impa se enojaba mucho conmigo pero nunca me importo mucho.

_-¿Nunca pensó volver al bosque Kokiri?- Pregunto el joven Link_

-No, porque nunca fui igual a ellos, yo ya había comenzado a crecer, ellos seguirían siendo niños y de hecho fue Saria quien me convenció después de no hacerlo, ella sabía que Malon logro hacer que me olvidara de Navi, así que debió sentir un gran alivio, aun así a veces iba a verla o a veces solo hablábamos atreves de la ocarina-

_-¿Y qué ocurrió, obtuvo el puesto en la guardia?- pregunto el héroe del crepúsculo_

-No- contesto el héroe del tiempo- Impa se canso de tener que perseguirme hasta el rancho LonLon y la última noche que fue hacia allá, la acompaño la princesa Zelda . Las 2 damas llevaban el semblante muy serio y pidieron a los demás dejarnos a solas - _El chico escuchaba fascinado, incluso apoyo la cabeza en sus manos apretando sus cachetes _– Zelda hablo con algo de amargura- continuo el héroe del tiempo-

-Me parece que solo existe una persona capaz de preservar los secretos de los Seika y esa…seré yo Link- dijo muy seria- Impa me conto todo sobre la tierra de Termina- suavizo su voz- y lo que has tenido que vivir, aunado al trabajo que realizaste para Hyrule, prácticamente sin recibir ningún tipo de paga, me parece justo, que tengas todo el derecho a llevar una vida tranquila- dijo y me abrazo, Impa solo sonrió- quiero que sepas que te aprecio sinceramente y que no dudes nunca en acercarte a mi si es que necesitas ayuda- Ella y su nana se despidieron y no las volví a ver por mucho tiempo.

Tenía más o menos 15 años, cuando se me dejo disfrutar de mi libertad, fueron años tan tranquilos y felices, Malon y yo éramos inseparables, la lleve a visitar a mucho amigos míos, a Saria, a Darunia, incluso a la princesa Ruto, aunque no le hizo la menor gracia. Nosotros plantamos este mismo árbol – dijo estirando los brazos a su alrededor- nos gustaba sentarnos a su sombra a comer manzanas luego de un día pesado, ella me enseño a bailar o bailaba ella misma al ritmo de la ocarina y por lo mismo a nadie le pareció raro que nos comprometiéramos unos años después, aunque Talon no nos lo dejo tan fácil, 2 años después del compromiso aun no había dejado que nos casáramos.

_-¿Por qué?- pregunto el joven Link_

-Creí que me ponía a prueba ¿Así que yo no era lo suficientemente digno de su hija? Pues me puse a trabajar más arduamente, entrene a una gran escuadra de caballos con tal de que Zelda los comprara, salí a entrenar día tras día a veces con Darunia a veces con Impa, para demostrar mi fuerza y mi valor, vendí toneladas de manzanas, estaba tan desesperado que incluso deje de comer y dormir, fue horrible- dijo el héroe de tiempo y sonrió ampliamente- pero en realidad Talon estaba construyendo en Villa Kakarico un hogar para sí mismo, nosotros ahora nos haríamos cargo del rancho- se quedo callado y curiosamente suspiro con fuerza ¿una persona muerta aun podía hacer eso?, en su mirada reflejaba una gran ensoñación- La boda fue hermosa, la flamante reina fue quien nos caso y 2 años después nació el pequeño Ordon, no creí que se pudiera ser más feliz en ese momento, tenía una hermosa esposa, un hermoso bebe y un prospero rancho ¿Qué más podía pedir?, pero como todo no iba a durar para siempre, tiempo después llego un mensajero con pésimas noticias

Habían atacado el coloso del desierto y Nabooru la sabia del espíritu fue asesinada, por lo que la reina Zelda me ordenaba presentarme en el palacio cuanto antes.

La reina me informo de los hechos, al parecer no a todos les encanto que desterráramos a Ganondorf al reino de las sombras, un grupo muy numeroso de mujeres gerudo planeo una venganza por años y para llevarla a cabo se servirías de una magia oscura que habían logrado perfeccionar en 2 letales objetos, con ella asesinaron a las que se oponían, la sabia del espíritu fue tomada por sorpresa y destruyeron por completo la fortaleza; Zelda creía que atacarían a todos los sabios, incluida ella, pero no sabía en qué orden lo harían así que teníamos que estar alerta.

Regrese a mi hogar con el único propósito de de despedirme de mi esposa y de mi hijo_- una lagrima cayo de su ojo azul, apretó la taza con fuerza, tal vez le costaba más trabajo recordar los eventos o tal vez le parecían más dolorosos, porque su imagen se empezaba a desvanecer_- antes de partir Malon me empujo bruscamente de Epona y caí grito- No importa, aun si tengo que romperte todos los huesos si eso te mantiene a salvo aquí-

La abrace y le dije- El reino esta amenazado de nuevo y esta vez no temo por la vida de nadie, más que la tuya y la de mi hijo, aun si me cuesta la mía, ustedes tienen que estar a salvo-

-No, eso es muy egoísta- me dijo llorando –No puedes dar tu vida porque no es enteramente tuya, una parte me pertenece a mí y otra a Ordon, ya trabajaste demasiado para este reino, aun hay 6 sabios dispuestos a protegerlo…- y se soltó a llorar- se que no puedo detenerte, pero por favor, regresa. ¡Tienes que regresar! ¡Entiéndelo, regresa por favor!-

Le di un beso y le dije –Te juro que regresare- _y con esa frase el héroe del tiempo perdió por completo la forma humana, gruesas lagrimas caían de su ojo rojo _– de saber que esa sería la última vez que la iba a ver le hubiera dicho algo mejor.

La guerra fue sangrienta, por primera vez observe el poder de la sombra fundida en la ciudadela, ellas eran capaces de aparecer seres de las sombras con solo desearlo; eran horrorosas cosas parecidas a una araña o a veces a un enorme mono de color negro, con una extraña espiral roja en la frente, esos seres aniquilaban hasta a 5 personas a la vez, pero lo peor fue cuando una de ellas se puso aquel casco, se transformaba ella misma en una gran araña que podía hacer que las personas estallaran con solo tocarlas. El amor de Nayru nos protegió a la reina a mí y a un puñado de personas que pudimos escapar de la ciudadela, pero esta quedo destruida. Nos refugiamos en el sitio más remoto que pudimos, más lejano aun que la región de los Zora, pero ellas no pararon, arrasaron con ciudad goron asesinando a Darunia, aniquilaron también a una gran parte de las personas de Kakarico, incluidos Talon e Ingo, era monstruoso lo que ellas pretendían, llegaron a pensar incluso en eliminar la luz del día, para hacernos saber que nadie estaba a salvo.

Impa, Zelda , Ruto, Rauru y las grandes formamos un cuartel en la región de los, pero otro mensaje llego, la reina Gerudo se dirigía a mí, tenían secuestrada a Malon y A Ordon en el templo del bosque, el cual Saria había dejado para reunirse con nosotros, tenía un plazo de 3 días para rescatarlos o serian asesinados y como rescate pedían la ocarina. Los sabios inmediatamente se negaron, con la ocarina serian capaces de regresar a Ganondorf o de abrir un portal al reino de las sombras, pero yo estaba desesperado, en contra de sus deseos, me lleve un grupo de soldados conmigo y me dirigí al bosque.

Atravesamos la pradera sin ser molestados, al llegar al rancho mi desesperación creció, estaba completamente en ruinas, las llamas seguían ardiendo en algunas construcciones y había muchos derrumbes en la tierra, obligue a mis hombres a seguirme al bosque Kokiri. Cuando llegamos estaba amaneciendo y algunos niños se asomaban por las ventanas, despertados por nuestro ruido, entonces apareció un extraño portal y varios seres de las sombras aparecieron, los atacamos de inmediato, pero de todas direcciones llegaron guerreras gerudo, habíamos caído en una trampa y mientras nosotros luchábamos contra los monstruos, ellas se dedicaron a masacrar a los niños- _el héroe del tiempo volvió a dejar caer varias lagrimas_- Vi a mis antiguos amigos morir se les clavaron flechas o espadas, en el caos de la batalla, yo mismo atravesé a Mido con mi espada y en ese momento de distracción una de ellas aprovecho y me lanzo una lanza justo a la cabeza, dándome en el ojo derecho, me tiro de mi montura y perforo el casco, sabia en ese momento que iba a morir, pero nunca les entregaría la ocarina. No sé como, pero me levante y me arranque una parte de la lanza, corrí hacia el interior del bosque perdido, logre que ellas me siguieran y cuando me iban a alcanzar, toque el minueto del bosque y llegue al templo, al menos logre que esas malditas arpías se quedaran atrapadas para siempre en el bosque. Corrí hacia adentro, buscando un lugar seguro para la ocarina, empezaba a faltarme el aliento, ya casi no podía ver, pero seguí y caí al desagüe, me arrastre hasta el cofre y la deje ahí, entonces me acosté en el piso y una blanca y hermosa niebla me envolvió. Lo extraño fue o al menos ahora me lo parece, que unos días después desperté, no me sentí vivo, pero la muerte tampoco me había tocado, no podía recordar nada y mi corazón ya no latía, pero no estaba muerto, no estoy realmente seguro de porque o como paso, ni porque tome la forma de un stalfo, pero desde entonces vague por el reino buscando una explicación-

_-Y la que encontró fue pasar las técnicas de espada a un discípulo- dijo Link _

_-Si, era lo único que podía recordar… y las canciones, que ya nada significaban para mí, pero que divertían al Skullkid, sin embargo me di cuenta de otro cambio, aun tenía una parte de la lanza incrustada en mi cabeza la cual aun encerraba el poder de las sombras, me tomo años de práctica, pero aprendí a convertirme en un lobo dorado, y cuando un joven espadachín apareció, este también podía convertirse en lobo, así que inmediatamente te atraje hasta mi con aquellas curiosas piedras que encontré y que entonaban las canciones que conocía, en total marque 6 con el único propósito de entrenarte, creí que eso me haría libre, pero no funciono-_

_-Porque tatarabuelo- le dijo Link al antiguo héroe- Usted si está en deuda con alguien, no es con el reino, ni conmigo, ni siquiera fue con los niños Kokiri, usted no sabía que era una trampa y lo único que quería era salvar a su familia, pero recuerde una cosa, Malon y Ordon jamás supieron que fue lo que le paso y ellos no fallecieron en la guerra- _

_-¿Cómo sabéis eso?- pregunto el antiguo Link _

_-Porque yo estoy vivo y este pueblo se llama Ordon- dijo el chico_

_-Chico, no digáis tonterías. Ya es muy tarde- dijo el héroe del tiempo levantándose y asomándose a la ventana- será mejor que descanséis, no vayáis a preocuparos, seguiré aquí- le dijo al chico._

_Este solo lo vio y asintió con su cabeza, se dirigió con algo de tristeza a su dormitorio_.


	5. La gran hada del tiempo

Hola, hola hola n.n:

Bien llegamos al capitulo 5, en especial este me gusta mucho ojala a ustedes tambien, gracias como siempre por sus reviews y no desesperen los capitulos tardaran un poco mas de lo que yo quisiera pero he tenido mucho trabajo, pero no por eso dejaran de llegar jejeje

Bueno como siempre me despido y que pasen un excelente fin de semana. Bye n.n

* * *

Link llevaba un buen rato acostado en la cama pero no podía conciliar el sueño, su cabeza estaba llena de los acontecimientos que le había relatado el héroe del tiempo, de vez en cuando se asomaba abajo para ver si su ancestro aun se encontraba ahí; el stalfo seguía sentado en la mesa, no mantenía su forma humana por alguna razón. Los últimos pensamientos sobre la coronación se esfumaron de su cabeza, gracias a las diosas, porque ahora no sentía ni pizca de miedo, pero se puso a meditar sobre lo que acababa de escuchar, todas esas personas muertas, todas las razas que desaparecieron; los niños kokiri por ejemplo, el jamás había escuchado algo semejante, niños que al llegar a los 10 años se congelan ahí, pero no solo su cuerpo, también sus pensamientos son de niños; aunque pensándolo bien creía conocer a alguien que calzara con la descripción, Maripola "la princesa de los insectos", tenía un año de conocerla y no la había visto cambiar nunca, ni siquiera un solo cabello, lucia y actuaba como una niña de unos 12 años, fue una gran sorpresa la que se llevo cuando Telma le dijo que era de su misma edad; y las mujeres Gerudo, Telma era pelirroja y morena como ellas, aunque también Leonardo era moreno, pero no por eso eran descendiente de ellas ¿o sí?, no lo que le sorprendía de esas mujeres era la terrible arma que habían usado: La sombra fundida. El mismo había visto con sus propios ojos el poder de aquel instrumento, pero no lo vio completo, Midna nunca quiso usarlo con toda su fuerza, y suspiro con tristeza, las Gerudo eran mujeres pelirrojas y Midna también lo era ¿Seria posible que ella fuera una de sus descendientes? ¿Fue ese el motivo por el que desterraron al pueblo de Midna al reino del crepúsculo?

-El reino de las sombras- dijo en voz alta, también lo había visto, sus habitantes no parecían felices, pero seguramente su reina haría todo porque la paz y la felicidad volviera a ellos, a pesar de sus antiguos crímenes ellos no fueron los causantes de la terrible destrucción en Hyrule y sinceramente deseaba que la vida para ellos hubiera mejorado.

De pronto se escucharon ruidos abajo, el dulce sonido de la ocarina tocaba de nuevo la canción de Epona, Link dio un salto, el héroe del tiempo tocaba la ocarina viendo por la ventana en dirección a la luna. El chico bajo rápidamente se acerco con cautela a su ancestro y dijo – Así que… siempre quiso volver a verla ¿no es verdad? A su esposa- el héroe del tiempo no contesto nada, siguió tocando con melancolía, ahora debía ser tan grande su dolor que era una lagrima roja la que escurría de su ojo.

-¿No cree que también seria justo para ella el saber que ocurrió con su esposo?- pregunto el chico

-No, ella debió saber que yo estaba muerto- contesto el Stalfo

-Cuando usted murió no dejo detrás de sí un cadáver que poder sepultar, jamás lo encontró, jamás supo si usted vivía o no; debió ser una terrible tortura para ella también, por lo menos merece poder despedirse de usted-

-¿Merece?- pregunto el Stalfo

Link tomo la ocarina de manos de su ancestro y moviéndola en sus manos dijo –tatarabuelo, usted es el héroe del tiempo, regrese allá y dígale adiós. No solo aliviara el dolor de ella, sino el suyo propio, con suerte eso será lo que lo libre de la maldición- concluyo el chico

El héroe del tiempo tomo la ocarina y recupero su forma humana –Se que os he robado mucho tiempo, aun así quisiera pediros un favor ¿vendríais conmigo?, sonara muy estúpido pero tengo miedo-

El chico sonrió –Claro que iré, recuerde que con esto, disponemos de todo el tiempo que queramos- y señalo la ocarina.

Al salir de la casa el antiguo Link toco en la ocarina el preludio de la luz, enviándolos de inmediato a las ruinas del templo del tiempo; a la entrada como siempre se encontraban las 2 estatuas.

-Esto no estaba aquí- comento el antiguo Link y se acercaron, las 2 estatuas cobraron vida y les impidieron el paso

-No pueden pasar- dijeron con voz pétrea y profunda las estatuas

-¿Qué ocurre?- pregunto el joven Link

-El Stalfo debe quedarse fuera- dijeron las estatuas señalando al héroe del tiempo

-¿Por qué?-les grito Link –El no es un Stalfo común, es el gran héroe del tiempo-

-Lo sabemos pero no pueden pasar- dijo una de las estatuas, se acerco y golpeo con su mazo la cabeza del antiguo Link- su imagen humana se esfumo y los huesos cayeron al suelo

-¿Por qué hiciste eso?- grito furioso Link reacomodando los huesos en el piso

-La espada maestra solo reconoce un dueño a la vez- dijo una de las estatuas

-Si entran los 2 el poder de la espada los destruirá- dijo la otra estatua

-Si entra el solo, al ser un ser sin vida el poder del tiempo lo desintegrara, no quedaran ni siquiera cenizas- dijeron ambas

-¿Desintegrarme?- pregunto la cabeza del Stalfo antes de colocarse en su sitio

-Si- contestaron las estatuas- su alma quedara atrapada vagando entre las eras por toda la eternidad, se necesita estar vivo o ser incapaz de morir para poder resistirlo-

-Debe existir una manera ¡Por favor!- insistió el chico, pero su ancestro le tomo por los hombros forzándolo a voltear, el héroe del tiempo estiro su brazo ofreciéndole la ocarina- Las notas son: La/re/fa/la/re/fa-

-No tatarabuelo- dijo el joven Link

-Uno de nosotros tiene que encontrarla y explicarle que fue lo que paso ¿me haríais este favor?- pidió el antiguo Link

-De acuerdo- asintió con pesar el chico

-Cuando la hayáis encontrado, decidle que la amo- suspiro el héroe del tiempo- os estaré esperando hijo mío- y camino hacia atrás dejando solo al chico en la entrada.

Las estatuas le permitieron el paso al héroe del crepúsculo, el chico pasó la entrada y el templo apareció ante sus ojos tan majestuoso como siempre, miro hacia atrás, antes de que la puerta se cerrara y vio al antiguo Link asentir con la cabeza. La espada maestra se encontraba en su pedestal y los escalones para acceder a la parte interna del templo se hallaban preparados

-Esta vez no- dijo el chico tomando la espada y sacándola del pedestal, con lo que la escalera desapareció, su lugar lo ocupo un enorme ventanal. El chico recorrió la sala, buscando alguna entrada secreta y, recordando el relato de su ancestro, intentaba encontrar el altar donde descansaban las 3 piedras sagradas "La esmeralda Kokiri, El rubí goron y El zafiro Zora". Pero no se veía nada, en ese momento deseo de nuevo poder transformarse en lobo, a diferencia de su ancestro el ya no poseía un fragmento de la sombra fundida. Aguzo los sentidos, tratando de pensar como un lobo y pudo percibir un ligero aumento de energía justo en la entrada del templo. Miro con atención la puerta, la fuente de energía se sentía en la parte de arriba y entornando sus ojos descubrió un pequeño medallón, tenía un símbolo en el, como del sol irradiando luz.

Link tomo la ocarina y toco- La/re/fa/la/re/fa- y el resto de la melodía del tiempo se escucho, la entrada se esfumo y una enorme piedra con el mismo símbolo apareció pero esta tenía un hueco en el centro; el joven saco el cetro del dominio y apunto hacia la piedra, esta no se movió sino que hizo girar por completo la habitación, revelando unos anchos escalones y un altar. Emocionado bajo el cetro y entro en aquel lugar, sin embargo las llaves del portal del tiempo no estaban en su lugar.

-¿Quién sois?- dijo una aguda voz de mujer frente a él, no podía verla, solo un montón de bruma azul- ¿Habéis venido a alterar el curso de la historia? ¿Vinisteis a cambiar vuestro punto en el tiempo? ¿Cómo lograsteis hallar este sitio? ¿Acaso es un beneficio propio o para las fuerzas del mal?- decía enojada- ¿Quién sois y porque habéis perturbado mi sueño?-

El joven se acerco lentamente sus ojos pudieron distinguir una forma parecida a la humana pero no mas –Mi nombre es Link- dijo el chico- ¿Cómo puedo dirigirme a usted?-

-Eso no es verdad- dijo la voz entre la bruma- Link, falleció hace muchísimo tiempo

-No quisiera contrariarla, pero mi nombre es Link- dijo el chico y se quito el guante de la mano izquierda

La bruma tomo la forma de una linda y joven dama desnuda sentada en un nenúfar, su largo cabello azul celeste era lo único que cubría sus pechos- Soy la gran hada del tiempo- dijo –Las diosas me encomendaron la labor de proteger este portal; la espada maestra nunca habría dejado que llegarais tan lejos si vuestras intenciones no fueran buenas-

Link la miraba embobado, pero no por su desnudes, sino porque de su cuello con una elegante cadena de plata colgaban las 3 piedras que deberían estar en el altar.

-Señorita- dijo el chico arrodillándose ante la gran hada-El héroe del tiempo se encuentra atrapado en mi época- y le enseño la ocarina- el me envió, su único propósito es que le brinde consuelo a su esposa, el no desea nada mas-

La joven se levanto tomo la ocarina entre sus brazos y la apretó contra su pecho- no creí volver a ver este objeto- dijo con ensoñación, le regreso la ocarina a Link y dijo- tocad una canción-

-¿Qué?- pregunto el chico

-Tocad una canción- ordeno la chica

Link no sabía cuál y toco la primera que le vino a la mente, la canción de Saria, intentando imprimirle el ritmo y la intensidad con que la tocaba el tatarabuelo.

-La canción de Saria es muy bonita- dijo la gran hada- pero si en verdad sois de otra era, tocad una canción de vuestra época-

El chico se quedo pensativo, después recordó el sonido que salía de la última piedra aulladora

"Fue una canción hermosa la que aullaste, en el pueblo olvidado" le decía la voz de Midna en su cabeza, podía recordar muy bien ese momento, fue la última noche que paso con ella en la pradera de Hyrule "me recuerda mucho a mi patria" había dicho ella

"¿Bueno que te parece si la llamamos la balada del crepúsculo?" le dijo él y ella sonrió

Link toco esa canción para la gran hada, podía recordarla completa sin haberla vuelto a escuchar y sin tocarla ni una sola vez, ni siquiera recordaba haberla silbado, aun así no cometió ni un solo error, al terminar, la imagen de Midna se esfumo de su mente y la gran hada le aplaudió

-¿Cuál es el nombre de tan hermosa melodía?- pregunto

-La balada del crepúsculo- dijo él con firmeza

-¡Cielos!- dijo la joven entusiasmada -¿Me encuentro ante la presencia del gran héroe del crepúsculo?-

-Si- contesto el chico

-En ese caso- dijo ella y se arranco el collar- os ayudare- y lo puso en las manos de Link

El chico corrió con entusiasmo al altar y puso las 3 piedras en su lugar, subió los escalones y estuvo a punto de poner la espada cuando la chica grito

-¡Hey! ¡Escucha!-

El chico volteo y ella se acerco –No podéis iros tan fácil, aun es mi deber proteger el complejo entramado del tiempo, debo acompañaros, para asegurarme que ninguna de vuestras acciones altere el curso de la historia-

-Oh, de acuerdo señorita- dijo el chico, coloco la espada en el pedestal y la trifuerza los envolvió a ambos en una luz dorada.

Al sacar la espada del pedestal el chico sintió un extraño hormigueo en todo el cuerpo, observo con cuidado y noto que ya no tenía este último, era transparente, pero parecía irradiar luz.

-¿Qué es esto?- grito asustado

-No os preocupéis joven- dijo la gran hada- es solo que aun no estáis vivo-

Eso lo desconcertó aun mas -¿Es peligrosa mi nueva condición?-

-No, me asegurare que vuestra historia ocurra como debiera para que se os permita nacer- dijo la chica

- No entiendo, creía que solo estando vivo o siendo incapaz de morir, se podía resistir el poder del tiempo- dijo Link

-Si aun no estáis vivo, tampoco sois capaz de morir- dijo ella sonriendo.

El chico suspiro aliviado, se dirigió a la salida, era capaz de atravesar las puertas así como ella, por lo tanto nunca abrió de nuevo el templo

-Así que ¿A dónde vamos?- pregunto la chica

-No lo sé- contesto el – debe ser el sitio donde resida una mujer llamada Malon-

-Ella solía vivir en el rancho Lonlon- comento la gran hada- pero os traje a un periodo un poco distante de la guerra, han pasado 10 años desde que se derroto al reino de las sombras-

-Y el rancho Lonlon ya no existe- razono él. Se sentó a pensar, había 4 piedras blancas en la entrada, de una de ellas salió un aullido –re/fa/la/la/si- el chico escucho con atención –Re/fa/la/la/si-

-Reconozco esa canción- dijo sonriendo- Es la misma que sonó cuando encontré al espíritu de la reina Rutelia-

-¿La reina Rutelia?- pregunto la gran hada

-Si, ella lamentaba no poder cuidar de su hijo, porque las criaturas del crepúsculo la asesinaron- explico el joven- era la reina de los Zora.

De pronto broto una genial idea en su cabeza, el preludio de la luz sonó en una piedra en la arboleda sagrada, también sonó la canción de las tormentas en el bosque kokiri, esta que tenía cerca tocaba la canción de la reina Rutelia

-Por las diosas, es un mapa- grito en voz alta

-¿Cómo decís?-pregunto la gran hada

-Si, cada piedra nos indica qué camino seguir, una de la arboleda sagrada te trae aquí, al templo, la del templo, te manda a la región de los zora, la de la región de los zora, creo que se llama, nana goron… no es el réquiem del espíritu, esa da al desierto… Eso es- le dijo alegre a la chica- debemos seguirlas, tal vez al final encontremos la respuesta que buscamos-

-Ah! Que niño tan listo- dijo ella sonriendo- suena muy lógico jovencito, os seguiré- y emprendieron su busqueda


	6. Solo le dije adiós mientras se alejaba

_Hola, hola n.n:_

_¡Rayos! casi medio año que no actualizo esta historia, muchisimas gracias por su infinita paciencia!, neta que he estado muy ocupada. En fin, el capitulo 6 y nos acercamos al final, de hecho uns de las razónes por las que me tarde tanto es que no quedaba a mi gusto, tiene muchas modificaciones y por fin di en el clavo, espero que les guste tanto como a mi._

_¡Muchas gracias a Ani strife y P.Y.Z.K por sus reviews y a todas las personas que en este tiempo han leido esta historia y la han puesto en sus favorito, espero no tardar tanto para el siguiente, por lo pronto Bye y que pasen un buen fin de semana._

* * *

En lugar de realizar todo el recorrido a pie, la gran hada del tiempo le recomendó a Link utilizar la ocarina para teletransportarse, el sonrió, creyó ingenuamente que solo el héroe del tiempo podía utilizarla de esa manera. Entono entonces las notas re/mi/fa/sol/fa/re y una suave luz azul los envolvió, cuando esta se esfumo se encontraban en el desierto, la brisa que golpeaba este ultimo hacia levantarse un poco de la arena en el suelo, el joven observo con gran detalle aquel lugar, no había casi nada, más que escombros, piedras y mas piedras, viejos ladrillos destrozados, nada indicaba que hacia menos de 30 años alguien hubiera vivido ahí.

-No quedo ni una pequeña pieza del coloso del desierto- dijo la gran hada –y solo esto es lo que permanece de la gran fortaleza gerudo-

-"¡Vaya!"- pensó Link – "El patíbulo del desierto, debe ser una parte de la fortaleza"- y sonriendo de alegría siguió- "¡Oh mis diosas! Shad se moriría de entusiasmo si estuviera aquí", sin embargo la joven lo miraba un poco impaciente así que le dijo - Señorita ¿me haría el favor de ayudarme a buscar una piedra aulladora?.-

La gran hada del tiempo asintió y se alejo un poco volando ligeramente, igual que una pompa de jabón, el chico mientras tanto rascaba un poco en la arena con la ocarina, ya que no era solido en absoluto y sus manos se hundían en el suelo, curiosamente la ocarina no podía atravesarlo.

-¡Hey! ¡Mirad!- grito la chica de cabellos azules y Link corrió hacia ella, señalaba una piedra blanca a la que le faltaba un pedazo, pero era una inconfundible piedra aulladora se acerco y escucho las notas la/mi/la/la/si/do´

Link se quedo perplejo- ¿Qué melodía es esa?- le dijo a la gran hada tras escucharla 3 veces; la chica se acerco y escucho con atención la/mi/la/la/si/do´ sonó de nuevo, ella sonrió.

-La canción del espantapájaros por supuesto- contesto al joven

-¿La canción del espantapájaros?-pregunto Link confundido –Oh ¡Maldicion!- grito el chico- me equivoque, esto no es un mapa-

-Claro que lo es, si no mal recuerdo, esta canción nos guía al lago Hylia- comento la gran hada

-¿Lago Hylia?- dijo el chico pensativo y más animado continuo- La nana goron se escucha en el lago Hylia. Oh por las diosas! Vamos en dirección correcta, ok, no importa el lago, vayamos directamente a la montaña de la muerte, no recuerdo que canción sigue- dijo y se puso la ocarina en los labios

-Esperad muchacho- dijo la gran hada- estamos demasiado cerca de la piedra, podríamos llevarla por accidente con nosotros-

-Es verdad- comento el chico y troto unos pasos, la chica aprovecho ese minúsculo instante distracción del joven y con un tronido de sus dedos, la piedra voló en mil pedazos.

-La dirección correcta- se dijo en voz baja la gran hada del tiempo y se acerco flotando al héroe del crepúsculo- Me parece que aquí ya está bien- le indico. El chico asintió y toco con fuerza la nana Goron.

En la montaña de la muerte no se entretuvieron mucho tiempo, primero porque Link aun no salvaba al gran jefe y los Goron en esa época ya odiaban a los humanos, aunque técnicamente solo eran 2 espíritus de forma humana el chico no quiso arriesgarse; y segundo porque sabía exactamente donde se encontraba esa piedra. La entrada de las minas Goron apenas estaba en construcción, los rechonchos hombres corrían con materiales por todo el lugar, muy parecido a como Link lo había dejado excepto porque la reconstrucción en su época la causo la fuerza de la montaña y no una guerra como en este caso, por fortuna la piedra se hallaba justo en su lugar y no tuvo más que acercarse para escuchar las notas si/la/fa/si/la/fa.

-La canción de la curación- dijo el chico en voz baja pensando…su tatarabuelo la había aprendido en Termina ¿acaso debían dirigirse hacia allá? Camino bajando la montaña despacio envuelto en sus pensamientos, la joven lo seguía de cerca.

-La canción de la curación- repitió apretando el puente de su nariz con ambas manos y cerrando los ojos en plena meditación- el vendedor de mascaras…¿aun vive señorita?-

-No lo sé-contesto ella- desapareció al comienza de la guerra ¿Por qué me lo preguntáis jovencito?-

-Porque esa canción nos está guiando a la lejana tierra de Termina y solo el vendedor de mascaras podía atravesar Hyrule para llegar allá cuando le venía en gana- comento el chico

-Decidme muchacho- dijo la gran hada del tiempo -¿En verdad él era la única persona capaz de realizar tal proeza?-

Link suspiro, así que pista anterior había sido un regalo de la gran hada del tiempo, pero obviamente no estaba dispuesta a repetirlo, pareciera que lo estaba retando –Muy bien- exclamo entonces- En la tierra de Termina, existían la raza Zora y Goron, también un sujeto llamado Majora y aparte de esos 4 gigantes, había 2 hadas Tael y Taya-

-Aja?- dijo la gran hada siguiendo el razonamiento del chico

-Mi tatarabuelo se perdió buscando un hada, Navi; pero Taya lo acompaño en su travesía por Termina- siguió Link, el hada del tiempo dio un respingo pero el chico no lo noto- Tael, Taya, Navi…Tael y Taya… acompañaban al Skullkid! Eso es- grito entusiasmado- El Skullkid podía viajar a Termina, él le robo la ocarina al héroe del tiempo, la ocarina, ¡Saria! Y Taya son lo que ellos 2 tienen en común… si tengo razón- dijo volteando a ver al hada del tiempo- al tocar esta canción apareceremos en el bosque kokiri, que es donde Saria la amiga del Skullkid vivía.-

La gran hada no tuvo tiempo de decir nada, el héroe del crepúsculo toco la canción, para su deleite y satisfacción se encontraron en lo que había sido el bosque kokiri. El chico se asombro sin la maleza o los monos el bosque parecía más desolado que en su época.

-Los niños Kokiri murieron durante la guerra- comento la gran hada- el poder de la sombra fundida fue tal que anulo cualquier protección que el brote del gran árbol deku pudiera proporcionarles- y una lagrima rodo por su mejilla- Esta por anochecer muchacho ¿sabéis donde se encuentra la piedra?-dijo ella recuperando la compostura

-Si- contesto Link- ahí arriba en esa pequeña colina y subieron, la piedra sonó Re/fa/re´ dos veces- Mmh? Mi tatarabuelo ya la toco, empezó a llover después de eso- dijo el chico y trono los dedos- Es la canción de las tormentas, esa la tocaba el molino, en villa Kakarico… la casa de Talon- siguió pensativo Link- se encontraba en kakarico- y entrecerrando los ojos, recordó haber visto por un pequeñísimo instante una tumba con un gastado dibujo de un caballo en ella en el cementerio, mientras buscaba la piedra aulladora- No puede ser! Malon se encuentra en Kakarico!- grito lleno de júbilo, un instante después toco la canción, pero solo la melodía que salía de la piedra, así no causaría la pequeña tormenta como cuando la toco el héroe del tiempo.

La luz tenue y azul los envolvió por última vez, cuando aparecieron en Kakarico el sol ya se había metido y una suave luz rosada golpeaba el pueblo, sorprendentemente en el lugar había más casas que en su época, pero muchas de las construcciones estaban derrumbadas y deterioradas, en especial las que estaban construidas en piedra, la mayoría de los habitantes del pueblo en lugar de reconstruir habían preferido poner edificaciones nuevas en madera, el viejo molino solo eran unos escombros y el pozo había sido tapado, pero fue por una excelente razón, la fuente de Eldin ya se encontraba en ese sitio. El chico dio unos pasos pensativo, intentando a toda costa no llamar la atención porque las personas en el pueblo solo verían un fantasma y se asustarían, pero no podía permanecer quieto debía encontrar cual de todas esas casa era la de Malon; empezó a ponerse muy oscuro rápidamente, había muchas nubes en el cielo y eso impedía que la villa se iluminara con la luz de la luna, se veían las luces en la ventanas y una minúscula motita blanca se distinguía a lo lejos, cerca de la fuente. Link se acerco, aquella lucecita le recordó los bichos de Maripola, pero cuando estuvo más cerca distinguió una forma redonda con inscripciones en ella, una suave melodía salió de la piedra haciéndolo sonreír –do´/la/sol- sonó 2 veces.

-La canción de Epona- dijo entusiasmado- Esta debe ser la casa de Malon- dijo levantando la vista, se trataba de una casa pequeña de madera a medio pintar, era de color blanco como muchas a su alrededor. Para mala suerte de Link, del establo de al lado salió una niñita rubia, llevaba un enorme jarrón con leche – Hola, ¿Habéis venido a ver a mi madre? ¿Quién sois?- pregunto la criatura intentando tomar su mano para saludarlo, pero solo lo atravesó, entonces grito -¡Un fantasma!- y toco desesperada la puerta de su casa tirando el jarrón.

-Auxilio! Abran por favor, hay un fantasma!- gritaba la pobre pequeña

-¡Tranquila!- se escucho la voz de un muchachito cuando se abrió la puerta- ¿Qué pasa, Eldin? ¿Qué viste?- dijo y salió a abrazar a la pequeña.

Link se quedo mudo de la impresión, parecía estarse viendo a sí mismo, solo que más pequeño, aquel chico debía tener unos 13 años.

-Un fantasma!- chillo de nuevo la niña- Míralo, está ahí- y señalo en dirección al héroe del crepúsculo

-¿Un fantasma?- pregunto una mujer asomándose por la puerta –¡Ay, por las diosas!- grito al observar al joven transparente, cubrió a los 2 niños con su brazo izquierdo y agito la vela que sostenía con el derecho frente a Link

-¡Vete! ¡Largo!- grito -¡No nos molestes! ¡Aléjate!- pero conforme la oscuridad se adueñaba del pueblo el cuerpo de Link se volvió mas luminoso, una suave luz blanca lo envolvia. La mujer lo miro entornando los ojos y avanzo hacia el - No puede ser- exclamo, y bajo la vela

-¡Mamá! ¡No vayas!- gimió la niña

Ella volteo y les dijo –Entren en la casa- haciendo un gesto indicativo con su brazo izquierdo

-Pero…- comenzó el chico

-¡Ordon, métanse a la casa!- les grito- y cierren la puerta- finalizo.

La mujer siguió avanzando lentamente, el héroe del crepúsculo se había quedado pasmado y reacciono ya muy tarde, lo único que se le ocurrió fue ocultarse tras el tronco de un árbol de manzanas que estuvo a punto de atravesar –"¡Maldición! ¿Ahora qué hago?"- pensó, pero antes de que pudiera hacer otra cosa la mujer le hablo.

-¿Link? ¿Link, eres tú?- pregunto

-Salid- le susurro la gran hada del tiempo

-No- susurro Link negando con la cabeza

-No llegasteis tan lejos para daros por vencido, no os seguí todo este tiempo para que os echarais para atrás- susurro la gran hada enojada– No seáis cobarde! Explicadle que ocurrió y no vayáis a mentirle-

El chico no tuvo más remedio que salir de su escondite -¿Malon?- pregunto

-¡Link!- grito ella con entusiasmo soltando la vela que se apago – Sabia que volverías, lo sabía, por las diosas, debiste pasar tanto tiempo perdido, pero funciono, el rastro que dejamos funcionó- y corrió a abrazarlo, inesperadamente se paró en seco, aquel chico pecoso se parecía mucho a su marido, pero algo no encajaba bien – No, No puede ser… Link no era tan joven la última vez que lo vi, además tenía puesta la armadura de la guardia real ¡Vos no sois mi esposo!- dijo apelando a su memoria.

El chico movió la cabeza de un lado a otro indicándole que no

-¿Por qué hacéis esto?- grito entonces furiosa- ¿Por qué os presentáis usando las antiguas ropas de mi esposo? ¡Sois un muchacho insolente!- exclamo lanzándole una bofetada que lo atravesó, la mujer ahogo un grito de terror poniendo sus manos sobre su boca–No estáis vivo- dijo confundida, había olvidado por un instante que se trataba de un fantasma

-No se preocupe gentil señora, tampoco estoy muerto- le dijo Link con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué demonios?- pregunto, pero no le permitió al chico contestar- Disculpadme espíritu pero es que he esperado por todos estos años a mi marido, ya no se qué hago en realidad- dijo más calmada, era una mujer muy religiosa y creyó que las diosas le mandaban un mensajero-¿Cuál fue el motivo por el que acudís a mi espíritu? ¿Por qué tomasteis la forma de mi esposo?-

-El gran héroe del tiempo me envió- dijo Link- El se encuentra atrapado en una época distante y me pidió decirle lo mucho que la ama-

-¿Link está atrapado?- pregunto Malon- ¿Cómo? ¿E…en donde? ¿Se encuentra bien?-

El joven se mordió los labios, pensando como contestar –Su esposo ya no se encuentra entre los vivos, pero no puede morir; el está atrapado en la forma de un Stalfo-

-¡Que!- grito Malon horrorizada -¡No puede ser! Espíritu, Link no es un traidor- y gruesas lagrimas brotaron de sus ojos- ¿Es por la ocarina?, pero no es posible, la reina Zelda lo declaro libre de culpa por llevársela, dijo que la había tomado con la única intención de salvarnos, jamás habría traicionado al reino dándosela a las mujeres gerudo- Se cubrió la cara con las manos sollozando fuertemente - ¡oh por las diosas!- exclamo- ¡Un Stalfo! ¡Qué destino tan horrible!, es incluso peor que la muerte. Yo se lo dije ¿Acaso no se lo advertí? – grito furiosa volteando a ver al chico.

_-La ultima vez que lo vi- comenzó- yo no podía dejar que se fuera, estaba tan desesperada que lo golpee y lo tire del caballo-_

El héroe del crepúsculo no dijo nada, dejo que Malon se desahogara, parecía que llevaba mucho tiempo queriendo contarle aquello a alguien

"Le grite-_ No importa, aun si tengo que romperte todos los huesos si eso te mantiene a salvo aquí_- el me abrazo y dijo_-El reino está amenazado de nuevo y esta vez no temo por la vida de nadie, más que la tuya y la de mi hijo, aun si me cuesta la mía, ustedes tienen que estar a salvo-_

_-No, eso es muy egoísta_-le dije_ –No puedes dar tu vida porque no es enteramente tuya, una parte me pertenece a mí y otra a Ordon, ya trabajaste demasiado para este reino, aun hay 6 sabios dispuestos a protegerlo!- _entonces lo abrace y llorando le dije_- Estoy embarazada no te puedes ir, no me puedes dejar sola- _mi esposo se quedo pasmado y me sostuvo por los hombros_ – Entonces ahora más que nunca tengo que luchar Malon, este reino tiene que ser un lugar seguro para nuestros hijos- _se mordió los labios y miro al piso- _Quédense aquí, en el rancho, estarán a salvo, la ultima vez no sufrió ningún daño, envía una carta a tu padre, el los cuidara mientras yo no esté-_

_-Pero Link_- intente decirle

_-Hablas como si yo no fuera a regresar ¡Tranquila!-_

_-Se que no puedo detenerte, pero por favor, regresa. ¡Tienes que regresar! ¡Entiéndelo, regresa por favor!-_le suplique

_-Te juro que regresare- _y fue lo último que le escuche decir, luego, saco otro caballo del establo y se monto en el, me mando un beso con la mano-"al llegar a este punto ella realizo ese mismo gesto- yo me quede ahí parada, solo le dije adiós mientras se alejaba-

El héroe del crepúsculo se acerco a ella y la abrazo con ternura, aunque el cuerpo de aquel espíritu no era lo suficientemente sólido para sentirlo, la amabilidad del chico la hizo sentir mejor, lo suficiente para que dejara de llorar y siguiera hablando.

-No pude cumplir mi promesa- comenzó de nuevo sin mirar al héroe del crepúsculo, al parecer este punto de su historia le aturdía demasiado- La carta que le escribí a mi padre jamás llego. Las mujeres Gerudo atacaron ciudad Goron y villa Kakariko asesinando a la población, en cuanto lo supe, tome mi bebe y mi yegua, para buscar a mi padre, pero era horrible- dijo caminando lentamente hacia su casa invitando al espíritu a seguirla- De la villa no quedaban más que escombros y cenizas, no encontré ni un zapato de mi padre que sepultar y el señor Ingo se encontraba agonizante, por lo que me quede a cuidarlo. Los Goron se volvieron violentos, las mujeres que asesinaron al rey Darunia eran humanas y muy muy crueles, ¿por qué los habitantes de la villa no seriamos iguales? Asaltaron la villa y en su furia destruyeron parte de la montaña, sin embargo no todo se perdió, cuando termino el combate empezó a brotar agua del suelo, sin querer nos obsequiaron esta fuente- y señalo a su izquierda- Nos permitieron sobrevivir, aunque no todos tuvimos tanta suerte, el señor Ingo falleció unos días después de que los Goron dejaron la villa, por lo que me prepare para volver a mi casa, sin embargo un forastero llego con pésimas noticias, la ciudadela y todo lo que se hallaba alrededor de ella había desaparecido. Sin meditarlo fui lo más rápido que pude a mi colina, esperaba ver el rancho con sus árboles de manzanas, pero no quedo casi nada, incluso la tierra se había desprendido, no tuve más remedio que volver a Kakarico y esperar. El único rayo de esperanza que tuve, fue el nacimiento de mi niña- suspiro dejando escapar una leve sonrisa y se sentó en la piedra aulladora.

-¿No supo nada de su esposo en ese lapso?- pregunto el chico

-No- contesto ella- ni de él, ni de nadie que no viviera aquí. Tiempo después me entere que la reina Zelda derroto a los seres de las sombras con la ayuda de 4 espiritus, pero a un precio muy alto, los sabios que quedaban sacrificaron su vida con tal de despertarlos; gracias a ellos la reina fue capaz de utilizar una de sus armas en su contra: el espejo de crepúsculo; el arma regresa el ataque hacia la persona que lo lanzo, fue entonces que desterró al reino de las sombras a todo hombre, mujer y niño, que hubiera traicionado al reino y para asegurarse que nadie fuese capaz de volver lo oculto en el sitio mas inhóspito que pudiera existir, la fortaleza Gerudo, se decía que los espíritus de los antiguos sabios aun moraban ahí y ellos los eliminarían, o si lograban burlarlos morirían de hambre y de sed.

Después de todo aquello la reina vino a Kakarico, preguntando por Link, en ese momento supe que él no había vuelto con ellos ni había sacrificado su vida para los espíritus de la luz, la reina mando un escuadran de soldados en su búsqueda sin resultado, no había rastro de él, no sabíamos si estaba vivo o no; a pesar de la gran labor de búsqueda de la reina yo realice la mía propia, por semanas salí a pegar notas en los arboles dirigidas a Link o hacia alguna persona que supiera de él, pero no funciono, nada. Fue la reina quien tuvo la idea de las canciones, al parecer había sido ella quien le enseño a Link a tocarlas; escogimos las piedras que nos parecieron estaban en los lugares que tenían un mayor significado para Link como el bosque Kokiri o el templo del tiempo, pidiéndole a las hadas repetir la canción cada que alguien se acercara, teníamos la esperanza de que aun si él hubiera perdido la memoria deduciría que se trataba de un mapa y lo seguiría, aunque fuera por el puro placer de la aventura-dijo Malon levantándose de la piedra, dio unos pasos alrededor del chico y después añadió:

-Y lo estoy esperando desde entonces- suspirando fuertemente- tal vez os parezca una estupidez, igual que a mi hijo, dice que es una pérdida de tiempo, que lo mejor sería reconstruir el rancho o al menos recuperara algo de lo poco que queda de él- guardo silencio y se jalo el pelo pensativa- Link se convirtió en un stalfo, no vendrá ¿no es cierto?- pregunto al fin.

El chico no tuvo el valor para contestar así que la gran hada del tiempo intervino –El os hizo una promesa- empezó en el tono más dulce que pudo- ahora no la recuerda, pero lo hara y cuando vuelva, vos debéis seguir aquí. -

-¿Qué?- exclamo el joven héroe del crepúsculo

-Si lo hare- dijo Malon dejando caer de nuevo 2 lagrimas de sus ojos

-Ya es muy tarde- le comento la chica- debéis estar muy cansada-

-Sí, estoy muy cansada- respondió Malon sin ganas y con la mirada perdida, la gran hada estaba usando su poder para hipnotizarla

-Irais a vuestra casa, acostaras a vuestros hijos y después irais a descansar, nadie habla con espíritus Malon, esto solo ha sido un dulce sueño. A partir de este momento la suerte os sonreirá a vos y a vuestros hijos, pero pase lo que pase, no os vayáis, debéis estar aquí cuando Link regrese-

Malon solo asintió con la cabeza y se metió a su hogar el cual rápidamente se quedo a oscuras

-¿Por qué hizo eso?- pregunto el héroe del crepúsculo

-Ahora sabe que su esposo murió, eso le traerá paz, pero también sabe que volverá y evitara que se vaya, así los 2 serán libres-contesto la joven

-Entiendo- dijo el chico- Un momento… mi tatarabuelo debe seguir dando vueltas sin sentido en el bosque de Farone, debemos buscarlo y traerlo aquí, dejará de ser un Stalfo-

-No- lo interrumpió la gran hada y con su poder hizo flotar la piedra aulladora, trono los dedos y esta exploto en mil pedazos.

-¡Por las diosas, que le ocurre!- grito Link escandalizado

-Ya habéis pasado demasiado tiempo fuera de vuestra casa, es momento de regresar- afirmo la joven y le quito la ocarina, entono el preludio de la luz y fueron llevados al templo del tiempo.

La joven se acerco flotando a la piedra aulladora que estaba en la entrada, esta vez de acerco a ella y hablo con el hada que la habitaba- soy la gran hada del tiempo, me dirijo a la moradora de esta piedra- dijo dulcemente

-¿En que os puedo servir?- pregunto una chispita rosa saliendo de la piedra.

-Vuestra misión a cambiado, ya no es necesario que recordéis la serenata del agua, escuchad esta canción y repetidla- ordeno la joven y entono la balada del crepúsculo, la pequeña hada la imito. –Bien- sonrió la gran hada- este ya no será vuestro hogar, os mandare a la ubicación original de villa Kakarico, un sitio conocido a partir de este momento como el poblado olvidado-

-De acuerdo- dijo la chispita rosa y se metió de nuevo en su piedra, la gran hada levanto la piedra como si se tratara de una lámpara flotante y la hizo desaparecer con un movimiento de su mano.

-Por eso el tatarabuelo nunca pudo regresar- dijo Link bastante molesto- Porque usted borro el camino-

-Por supuesto- replico la joven asintiendo con la cabeza – pero gracias a tu ayuda pude dar con la ubicación exacta de todas, creo que con esas 3 será más que suficiente-

-¡Tres!- exclamo el chico- ¿Acaso había destruido otra? ¿Qué es lo que ha pasado? ¿Por qué se empeña en hacer más miserable la existencia del héroe del tiempo? ¿Qué fue lo que hizo para merecer tan horrible castigo?-

-¡NADA!- le grito ella furiosa en la cara al héroe del crepúsculo – ¿No os habéis dado cuenta? Sois un chico muy inteligente ¡pensad!- y atravesó rápidamente los muros del templo

El chico la siguió el también estaba furioso -¡Tienes que responderme!- grito el joven y su voz revoto por todo el templo, pero ella lo ignoro- ahora mismo podría ir por el al bosque y llevarlo con su mujer aun sin el mapa, es el héroe del tiempo, debería de ser reconocido como tal con grandes honores, debería poder descansar en paz, ¡Se lo ha ganado! ¿Por qué haces esto?-

-¡Porque las diosas me lo ordenaron! ¿¡FELIZ!?- le respondió la joven

El chico se paró en seco -¿Qué?- pregunto confundido.

-La mayoría de las hadas solo tenía que vigilar a su niño- comenzó la joven pasando sus manos por su cabello azul con algo de desesperación- Me pareció increíble cuando el gran árbol Deku me escogió para cuidar del héroe ¿Te lo imaginas? ¡A mí!- y sonrió con genuina satisfacción- , todas esas aventuras que vivimos, todo lo que paso, las personas que conocimos, los secretos que descubrimos, las lindas canciones que aprendimos; todo iba a ser tan genial cuando regresáramos al bosque Kokiri, seriamos cubiertos de gloria las demás hadas sentirían tanta envidia… quería ser feliz mientras durara, no sería mucho, sabía que Link era diferente y que de todos modos yo dejaría de cuidarlo en cuanto el se convirtiera en un hombre; pero las diosas tenían otros planes para nosotros- dijo y su sonrisa se apago -Antes de poder dar un paso siquiera, ellas me llamaron, acudí a la parte que vos conocéis del templo, mi misión había cambiado, los sabios sintieron compasión por Ganondorf y no le permitieron a Link matarlo, fue un gran error, ellas sabían lo hábil que era aquel hombre y que desde el reino de las sombras encontraría la manera de volver, pero los humanos no viven por siempre y mi pequeño niño Kokiri no estaría ahí para derrotarlo de nuevo, así que mi misión consistía en asegurarme que el siguiente héroe contara con todas las armas necesarias para hacerlo; seguí a Link, toda su vida aunque él jamás lo notara, mantenién- dolo tan a salvo y feliz como me fue posible antes de cumplir con mi misión y aunque se suponía que el héroe del tiempo descansara en paz después de que la mujer Gerudo le clavo aquella lanza, yo desde el principio no se lo permití, el entrenamiento que me dieron las diosas me dio el poder suficiente para manipular objetos que poseían magia por si mismos así que en el último momento modifique la lanza y lo protegí de la muerte con la minúscula parte que tenía clavada en la cabeza, sin embargo yo aun no era lo suficientemente poderosa y no salió como lo espere su corazón si se detuvo aunque él no estaba muerto-

-Pero tampoco seguía vivo- comento el héroe del crepúsculo.

-Cuando esa aberración llega a pasar en este mundo la persona toma la forma de un Stalfo, la diferencia es que Link es consciente de sus acciones y los demás, no- dijo ella encogiéndose de hombros- al final el solo recordaba lo esencial, lo que le serviría al siguiente héroe, las canciones y…-

-¡Las técnicas de la espada!- exclamo el chico sorprendido – el siguiente héroe- dijo muy lentamente, realizando las conexiones en su cerebro- ¡Soy yo!-

La joven asintió lentamente

-¡Yo!- desvarió un poco el chico- la razón por la que el héroe del tiempo no puede descansar, soy yo, el en verdad se quedo aquí solo para que enseñarme las técnicas de la espada ¡Qué horror!- se llevo las manos a la cara, parecía estar a punto de llorar.

-No os lamentéis muchacho- lo consoló la gran hada abrazándole la cabeza- fuisteis elegido para eliminar a Ganondorf, para vuestra mala suerte no quedaba nadie que recordara las técnicas, estas murieron junto con el ultimo de los sheika, no existía nadie que te entrenara en tu época, por eso Link debió esperar, por eso nunca debía seguir el mapa y para asegurarme de que jamás notaria la conexión entre las piedras, tuve que eliminar algunas o al momento de regresar con Malon se habría roto el hechizo, ahora gracias a vosotros 2 Ganondorf está muerto- y soltándolo le dijo- La verdadera razón, por la que Link aun conserva la forma de un Stalfo es porque esta preocupado, no sabe que fue de Malon ni de su hijo e hija, no sabe si vivieron o no-

-Pero eres la gran hada del tiempo, seguro algo puedes hacer, puedes regresar y advertir a los sabios que maten a Ganondorf no que lo destierren- chillo el héroe del crepúsculo.

- Vuestra historia debe ocurrir como debiera para que se os permita nacer, es curioso, nadie entiende completamente la fragilidad del tiempo, cualquier mínima modificación aquí, representa una enorme alteración lejos en el futuro- guardo silencio y se acerco al pedestal para que Link la siguiera

El chico camino obediente, entendiendo las implicaciones de lo que la joven acababa de decir, clavo la espada en su pedestal y la luz de la trifuerza los envolvió de nuevo.

El joven se sintió pesado como el plomo, tenía hambre y sueño, pero eso le dio un gran alivio, había recuperado su cuerpo, soltó la espada maestra y se alejo del pedestal, recogió las llaves del tiempo y se las ofreció a la linda joven.

-¿Qué pasara ahora?- pregunto el muchacho

-El gran héroe del tiempo ya cumplió con su misión, pero no con su promesa- contesto la joven

-Debe regresar con su esposa ¿no es verdad?- dijo el

-Si- contesto ella devolviéndole la ocarina- Llévalo con Malon, así ambos serán libres.-

El chico se alejo un poco de ella y saco el cetro del dominio, estuvo a punto de utilizarlo cuando la joven grito -¡Hey escuchad!- el héroe del crepúsculo volteo a escucharla

- ¿Podríais hacerme un favor?- empezó la joven mordiéndose un labio. El chico asintió –Dile…que no se imagina cuanto lo quiero, y lo mucho que lo extraño y… y… que lo siento…- grito ella llorando- lamento mucho haberlo dejado sin darle ninguna explicación, lamento haberlo atrapado bajo esa terrible forma, pero era mi deber, dile que lo siento ¡Por favor!- dijo ella cubriéndose los ojos con sus manos

El héroe del crepúsculo se acerco a ella y la abrazo, al final con sus dedos le enjuago las lagrimas de los ojos- Por supuesto que lo hare, cuídate mucho…Navi-

Al escuchar su nombre la gran hada del tiempo sonrió y luego se desvaneció en una incorpórea y brillante bruma azul.


End file.
